Lost in Time
by snowangel89
Summary: What if Phil did sell the boarding house? What if Phil, Gertie, and Arnold move to Florida Casa Paradiso? What if he comes back Senior year. What if Helga's home life got worse after Arnold moves away what if nobody knows what's going on with Helga? Not even phoebe. Will Arnold be able to help Helga escape her nightmare? AU. (AXH)) slight (PXG)
1. Chapter 1 senior year

Hello everyone. This fic is going to be rated M for sexual themes, lemons. violence, and abuse. I had this idea and I had to get it out there

Edited all I did was add chapter 1 on this.

TJM did happen. In fourth grade. They never kissed or had any confessions they did rescue the parents. The FTI did happen just as it did Helga DID confess, but timelines different. Phil sells the boarding house at the beginning of fifth grade right after FTI.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places. They don't belong to me. No copywrite or infringement intended.

 **Prologue**

 _Arnold comes home after the whole FTI fiasco. It's the last day of summer break. He's about to start the fifth-grade tomorrow._

" _That you Shortman?" asked Phil_

" _Hey grandpa." Said Arnold as he walks into the kitchen he sees his grandpa talking to some man in a business suit and he's signing papers._

" _What's going on grandpa?" asks Arnold. Phil's head pops up_

" _Hey Shortman! Go pack were moving to Florida." Says Phil excitedly as he shakes the mans hand and excepts a check._

" _What!" yelled Arnold hos mouth falls open he can't believe this. How can they move? He has hos friends here. What about Gerald? He starts to panic_

" _But Grandpa what about my friends?" asks Arnold_

" _Don't worry Shortman, you'll make new ones Casa Paradiso here we come!" yelled Phil just as he said that Gertie comes in with a grass skirt and guitar doing the hula and sing it._

" _Come on guys were moving in one month. Get everything you want and let's go!" said phil._

 _The next day Arnold woke up and stared out the sky scrape. It had to of been a nightmare thought Arnold. Just then his door busted open_

" _Wake up Shortman! We gotta get ready to leave by the end of the month." Said Phil_

 _Arnold sighed it wasn't a dream. He calls up Gerald and tells him the bad news._

 _The end of the month. Arnold is hugging his friend's goodbye. The Packard and a U-Haul packed to the brim. He turns to look for Helga. But she didn't show. He was a little disappointed and didn't know why. He still didn't know what to think about the incident that happened two months ago. Could it really be heat of the moment? He asked himself. He waved goodbye looking out the window hoping to see a little girl with a pink dress, blond pigtails, and one eyebrow._

 _She never did show up._

 _ **Nine Month Later**_

 _Helga came home after a long day at the end of fifth grade year. Helga sees Miriam past out on the couch and Bob yelling at the tv._

" _Olga? Is that you? Asks Bob. Helga sighs and shakes her head at him. I mean I am his daughter he named, me why can't he ever get my name right just once would be nice." Yeah, bob its me." Said Helga. Bob has been working harder trying to expand the beeper emporium to cell phones, tablets, laptops, anything expensive. He's been working longer hours then usual and his temper is keeps getting worse._

" _Olga, go get your old man a beer." Said bob never taking his eyes off the tv. Helga goes in the messy kitchen to retrieve a beer for bob. She opens the fridge and there is none._

" _Bob were all out, looks like Miriam had the last of it today." Stated Helga. Bob's head jumped to Helga in a minute. "Well go get some" he yelled._

" _Um Bob you do realize I'm ten, right? Says Helga._

" _Don't you back to talk to my little lady. You live in my house my rules; no go get me a beer. Olga." Says bob as he gets out of his chair. Helga rolls her eyes and starts to head back up to her room when bob grabs her arm. "I said go get me a beer" he said through clenched teeth. Helga tries to yank her arm back, but bibs grip gets tighter._

" _I can't, I'm only 10." She says Bobs eyes bulge and he pulls her down the stairs._

" _What did I say Olga! Do as I say now. I am the King of this castle and YOU will do as I say." He demanded as he was spiting her face. Helga fed up with the attitude dint realize how thin the line was._

" _Its H.E.L.G.A. HELGA." She said as the A left her mouth (SMACK)._

 _Helga falls backwards of the impact on her cheek. She looks up at Bob with wide eyes. I can't believe he hit me. "What did I say about talking back. You know Olga, why can't you be more like your sister. No, that girls going places. You. "He sneers at her Helga still holding her cheek. "Are a waste of space. You're not a Pataki, you'll never be good enough." Says bob as he turns around grabs his keys and leaves. Helga runs up the stairs and slams her door shut. Little did she know this was only the beginning._

Chapter 1: Senior year

Arnold walks up to the high school on his first day back. He takes a deep breathe and walks in. he looks around to see any familiar faces and the first thing he sees is Gerald leaning over Phoebe and wiggling his eyebrows ate hr. He's changed quite a bit he's tall about 6'4, he cut his hair still same shape but about four inches tall. He has a goatee and his Leatherman jacket red with the number 33 and Johansen on the back. Phoebe is still petite with her black hair past her shoulders and her signature glasses. She also is still wearing a blue sweatshirt but with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He walks up to them and sticks out his thumb to Gerald.

"Greetings Arnold." Said phoebe on a giggle.

"Hey phoebes how's it going?" Arnold asks as he gives her a hug.

"Oh, I'm wonderful Arnold thank you for asking. How was Florida?" asks phoebe as a blush creeps up her cheek as Gerald whispers in her ear. Arnold sighs as he says goodbye and tries to find the other gang. He walks down the hall and sees Harold throw a football to another football player

"Het Arnold!" says Harold as he turns a corner and runs into a teach who grabs hos ear and takes him to the office. He's changed he's on the football team he's still chubby but has more muscle then fat. Arnold looks around the hall he sees Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, and Sheena all talking. He waves at them and they wave back. He came back in middle of summer and saw everyone and caught up withy them. Except for Helga. Arnold frowns as he thinks about Helga. I have no idea what has happened or what she even looks like. He sighs and leans against his locker I bet she hasn't changed a bit he thought.

"Hey Arnold." Said stinky in his deep southern drawl. He hasn't changed one but except he has grown into his nose. He's standing next to Sid who is still the exact same minus the cowboy boots. He exchanges greetings as he leans against his locker talking to Sid when he sees Helga.

She's walking down the hall with her nose in a book she's still has her pigtails just not high there low behind her ear near the base of her neck. She still has her long beautiful blond hair that sparkles in the sunlight. She's wearing light blue jeans that flare at the end, a light blue tank top and a zip up light pink sweatshirt that's zipped up to the bottom of her very round breasts that Arnold couldn't stop staring at. She's even more beautiful then he remembers. She's lost her unibrow and is still lean but can tell she's toned. Arnold can't stop staring that can't be Helga he thought. He saw her walk around people without ever looking up from her book. Arnolds eyes are on her as she walks past him, and she stops with her foot in mid air and she looks up from her book straight at him. He sucks in a breath her eyes really do sparkle like sapphires in the sun.

"Arnold" she whispers. Arnold mouth suddenly goes dry and he licks his lips.

"He... hey H - Helga" stammered Arnold as he tries to stop staring her up and down. Helga freezes even more, and Arnold can see the color drain from her face. It seemed like an eternity when it was only a couple of seconds she whips her head back to her book and keeps walking like nothing happened. Arnold sighed as the bell rang. Time to get to class. Arnold didn't have class with Helga so far. Its mid-day now he has math right before lunch then English. Arnold was leaning against his locker again next to Gerald and phoebe. He had one foot against the locker and crossed his arms. He sees Helga walk down the hall way again nose back in a book and maneuvering around students and doesn't even blink an eye. Phoebe followed Arnolds train of sight.

"Arnold?" said phoebe as she touched his shoulder.

"Just forget about it... Helga's." She said as she's trying to think of the best way.

"She's different, I barely see her and when I do she doesn't talk." Said phoebe. This made Arnold worry but why? What would change so much that she's quiet now? He thought he went to his math classes. Still no Helga. Its lunch time. The gang is at a table, but no Helga. He looks around and sees her getting a soda and walks over and sits at the table talking to phoebe.

"of course, Helga, I would love to do homework together after school this week." Beamed Phoebe as she grabbed Helga's arm she winced and pulled it back. And went back to her book.

"Really Helga?" said Rhonda Helga shot her head up

"Really what princess?" asked Helga Arnold was frozen even her voice has mellowed out. Its not as brash almost quiet like. What happened to you Helga, thought Arnold.

"Arnold moved away years ago, you were MIA this summer and you can't stop reading for five minutes?" said Rhonda with a tone of worry. Rhonda knew something bad was going on and has been trying to get Helga to open for her for years. Helga rolled her eyes and put her nose back in the book.

"What? Its just the football head. Its not like anybody special." Remarked Helga in a monotone voice.

"HELGA" phoebe and Rhonda yelled together. Helga sighed and stood up and her back pack on and went outside while everyone stared at her.

As Helga walked outside she slumped against the locker. What is he doing here? She thought to herself. Grabbing her chest for the locket she no longer has. Helga slumped on the floor by her locker as she rolled up her sleeves and looks at the deep bruises on her wrist possible broken? Bob was in a bad mood last night and I just happened to come down stairs at the wrong time. Helga heard the door open and quickly pulled her sleeves down she glances up when she hears footsteps near her. Its Arnold. She must admit the years have been very kind to him. He's still football shaped and his hair is unruly Helga keeps having to keep in touch from reaching out. His brilliant green eyes are sparkling with worry. He's grown muscular and lean now taller then me for about three inches. She holds her breathe as Arnold slumps down next her and looks at her.

"Helga? Is everything ok? Are you upset with me?" he asked Helga shocked looked into his beautiful eyes lost in them.

"Of course, not Arnold, things change." She whispered the last part Arnold reaches out to her and she flinches out of habit Arnold drops his hand even more worried.

"You can talk to me. I missed you." He said she looks back up his gaze keeping captive she lets Arnold grab her hand as she feels an electric current run through and she's tries to ignore the butterflies that go in her stomach. The bell rings. Helga jumps and quickly takes her hand back and runs off to her class. Arnold sighs. I'll get through eventually he thought looking on the Brightside.

Arnold geos into his English class and sees the only seat available is next to Helga who is writing frivolously in a notebook.

"Hey Helga." Said Arnold as he sat down and gave her the half-lidded smile. Helga's head pops up and she looks at him her heart flutters.

"Students welcome to your literature class." Said the teacher Helga and Arnold quickly looked at the teacher. But what they don't know both kept trying to steal glances at the other.

"Ok let's take five minutes to talk to your neighbor. You will be partners in every assignment for the rest of this year." Said the teacher. Great thought Helga. I'm stuck with him all year and all my feelings are rushing right back. Arnold was thinking almost the same thing.

I can try to figure out what happened and why she's so quiet now. He thought.

"So, football head, how was Florida." Asks Helga

"wow I haven't heard that name in a while. I kind of missed it. But Florida It was great, I missed you guys though." Helga smirked at him and Arnolds heart skipped a beat. I can't be getting feelings for Helga can I ? He asked himself.

"You missed being tormented?" she asks Arnold chuckles.

"Well when you put it that way." He said Helga was having a slight smile he never realized how beautiful it was when she smiled. He was smiling back with that half-lidded smile that makes her heart race. This is bad she thought.

"Now class, now that you get to know another exchange phone numbers and emails. Your next assignment is due in two weeks. The assignment is easy. You will spend the next two weeks with your partner and both write an essay about what you learned. Where there from, interest hobbies etc. this assignment is easy, this helps so you can work better in the future if you know more about each other." He said the bell rang.

"Hey Helga, do you want to come over after school, so we can start on this." Asked Arnold

Helga shrugged "whatever floats your boat football head." She said as she walked out of the class. Only three more class and I'm done thought Helga. Next, she had PE then science with phoebe and Rhonda and finally drama. With Arnold, Gerald, phoebe, Lila, and Rhonda.

"Oh goodie, we will all be together. This will be ever so wonderful." Said Lila as she twirled one of her braids. Helga shrugs as she sits next to phoebe and Arnold.

"Class" said their teacher. The gang whipped their head over it was Mr. Simmons.

"It is so wonderful to be teaching drama this year." He said as he clapped his hands together and looked at his students.

"Oh, isn't that "special" he said as he looked at his former fourth grade class.

"Oh criminy." Said Helga. Mr. Simmons clapped his hands.

"Now, were going to be doing a play every quarter. Which means there's four play this year. The first play will be _Romeo and Juliet_. And I think I know who my Romeo and Juliet is going to be." As he looked at Helga and Arnold with excitement in his eyes.

"Now everyone will audition, if I find you right then you'll make that part. Now let me get the scripts and you can study amongst yourself we audition Friday after school." He said. The rest of the class went with a history lesson on the play.

After school Helga was waiting for Arnold after school when she saw him walk out with Lila and Rhonda laughing at something Lila said. _Of course, he's with miss prefect. I bet he stayed in touch with her and now there going to date. Its aright Helga ole girl. Next year you can escape and start over. You don't need that corn flower hair sun god anyways._ She sighed he waved good bye and came up to Helga.

"So where do you live now?" she asked. Arnold beamed

"you'll never believe it, but back at the boarding house. Its up kept and were renting two rooms."

He said. Helga nodded as the headed towards sunset arms. Arnold shuffled his feet and glancing at Helga to the side of his eyes trying to find something to say.

They get there, and Helga looks at the building with nostalgia.

"Oh Helga, there something I gotta tell you before we enter. he said shyly.

"ok what is it?" she asked now curiously.

"Umm, the reason I came back was because my grandparents died." Whispered Arnold. Helga stood there frozen. No, that can't be right she thought as she thought back to Phil and Gertie.

"Anyways, my parents came back after we rescued them. So, when they died we came back here, and this was still around. Mom and Dad talked to the new owners and were staying here for now. I have my old room back." He says. Helga doesn't know what to say,

"I'm sorry Arnold." She said sadly she loved hos grandparents. She's happy he has someone. While she has no one and is an unwanted piece of shit. Well that's what bob says daily. Arnold nods a that's and they walk in.

"Arnold, son is that you" says miles while he's in the kitchen reading a newspaper.

"Yeah, its me dad. I brought a friend over for a homework assignment." Said Arnold

"That's nice son." Said miles as he flips the paper. Just then Stella comes in out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"Arnold dear." She said and stepped out and kissed Arnolds forehead. She saw Helga looking down holding her backpack on one shoulder with her hand on the strap trying not to make eye contact.

"mom you remember…" he said, and Stella interrupted him

"HELGA!" she said excitedly as she run towards her and hugged her tightly. Helga flinched at the contact especially her fresh bruises she has all over her stomach and back. Miles flips the newspaper and stands up and comes out.

"Helga, what a pleasure." Said Miles joining in the hug Helga hugs back, but Stella hears the whimper that escapes, and they quickly let go.

"I'm sorry Helga dear me wised you so much. We didn't hurt you, did we?" asked Stella. What they didn't notice, and Arnold did was she was holding her stomach in pain.

"I'm fine Mrs. Shortman." Said Helga Stella waved her hand.

"Its Stella dear. No need for formalities. Your staying for dinner." Said Stella.

"I can't" said Helga.

"Yes, you are we have to catch up. "Helga started shaking her head

"I would love to, but I can't. Maybe next time." Said Helga. She didn't want bob wrath if she didn't have his dinner made when he comes home at nine.

"well we got homework to do mom dad well be in my room." Said Arnold as he grabs her wrist and takes her upstairs.

"Ok Son be careful" said miles with a hint of suggestion. Arnold and Helga both blushed at the meaning.

"At that note keep the door open sweetie." Said Stella.

"Mom! Dad! Its not like that." Said Arnold with a massive blush on his cheeks.

Arnold closes his door and leans against it with his blush still intact. Helga laughs as she puts her backpack on the flor and jumps on his bed.

"Well, football head now that you have me all to yourself and disobeying your parents are you ready?" she asked looking at him seductively. Arnold gulped and tried not to react to the way she was laying on his bed drawing circles on his sheets.

"Umm…uh...Um..." said Arnold

"I was joking football head. Shesh." Said Helga on a laugh. Arnold cleared his throat and sits on his couch.

"So, we should get started." Says Arnold pulling out a notebook. Helga stands does the same and sits next to him on the couch.

"where do you want to start?" asked Helga.

"Do you still live in the same house?" asked Arnold.

"No, we moved five years ago when the beeper emporium became the next best buy." Said Helga Arnold nodded as he wrote it down.

"So, bob still sells electronics. What about your mom?" he asks. Helga starts rubbing her arm

"She's still the same with her "smoothies". She says

"Ok, what about Olga? Do you guys get along? Does your parents pay attention to you now? How co e you don't talk to phoebe? What changed were your not your usual brash self and so quiet?" the questions kept coming. Helga panicked and jumped up grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Helga wait!" said Arnold chasing after her. Helga runs out the house past miles and Stella in the living room. They look over as Arnold is calling her name running after her.

"Well that was short." said miles. Helga was outside when Arnold grabbed her arm Helga flinched and tried to pull away making it hurt more.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"No, tell me what happened." His grip tightened, and Helga let out a yelp of pain.

"Please, you're hurting me." She said. Arnold released her instantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I don't know my own strength." He said as he rubbed his neck as he watched her cradle her wrist to her chest.

Helga looks at him and sees what she thought was pity and ran.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled watching her retrieving form. He hung his head and walked back inside ignored his parents and went to his room.

A/N

So, what do you guys think. I think this story is going to be a long one. Any questions, comments, and reviews much appreciated. Also, I do take suggestions or ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I hope some of you like this story. Please review so I know how I'm doing.

. I know what you mean. I started that it and TJM didn't happen but, when I was writing that scene I thought it would be best if the Jungle movie did happen. They did rescue the parents. Just not how it went in the movie. They never kissed. I did screw up the time line. I went back and changed the prologue. Where TJM happened fourth grade. And FTI happened beginning of fifth and they moved shortly after that. Thanks for correcting me on it. I had to think about that. 😊

Disclaimer still own nothing no copywrite or infringement intended

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Helga walked into school the next day she was wearing her usual pink hoodie blue jeans and a tank. This tome she didn't have her nose in a book instead she had her earbuds in as she was banging her head to _New Year's Day_ she didn't notice a football head standing next to her locker trying to talk to her. When he didn't get a response, he slammed her locker shut Helga jumped at the sudden burst.

"Jesus, Football head what the hell was that?" demanded Helga as she took her headphone off and tried to calm her jittery nerves. Arnold realized she wasn't ignoring him started to blush and rub his neck nervously he had his head down and was looking at her shoes. Helga couldn't help but get a good look at him. The years have been very kind to him in Florida. He was broad and had some muscle and toned arms that Helga's was trying not to drool over. His voice got deeper and occasionally shell hear a huskiness to it that wet her panties immediately she hated that a simple word can have that affect on her. All she wanted to do was grab his sexy face and make him her. But she stepped back as she rubbed her arm.

"Hey Arnold?" asked Helga at the mention of his name his head shot up oh no, am I in trouble she said my real name shit what did I do? Arnold asked himself.

"Look Arnold, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have run off. Its not easy for me to open about THEM. Let's start slow and talk about you first?" she asked still rubbing her arm and sating at her pink converse. She didn't see the happy look as his head snapped up at what she said.

"Yeah Helga, that'd be great how about today after school you can come over or I can come over there if that's easier for you." He said rushed out Helga's head went up in horror at that.

"No, how about common ground what do you say we go to that coffee shop at the corner and we can get something to eat. Its quiet so it'll be easy for us to do our homework." She said nervously I hope he doesn't think it's a date I didn't mean that.

"Like a date?" he asked with a happy smile. Helga's face dropped.

"No, no, no I meant for the assignment we have to do." She quickly said as he watched the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks Arnold had a dirty thought about tracing the blush with his tongue and seeing where it started. On instinct his eyes went to her chest.

"Hey, my eyes are up here bucko" said Helga crossing her arms over her chest which did not help only pushed them up more. Arnold sighed as he ran his fingers through the air.

"Yeah we can do that, maybe even work on our parts we both know sim mons wants us to audition for Romeo and Juliet tomorrow before he auditions everyone else." Said Arnold

Helga sighed as she nodded to him then the bell rang, and they went their separate ways.

Next thing Arnold new it was lunch time. He went to the cafeteria and saw Helga talking to phoebe. Arnold finished looking around and saw Gerald in line.

"What's up man?" asked Arnold as they did their signature hand shake.

"Hey man so what's up with you and Pataki?" asked Gerald. Arnold tried to hide hos blush, but Gerald caught on to it.

"Nothing were partners for an English assignment about getting to know your partner that you'll have the rest of the year. Were going to work on it more after school." Said Arnold as he paid the lunch lady and they went and joined the girls.

"hello ladies" said Gerald on a purr as he raised hid eyebrows at Phoebe which earned him and a giggle.

"Gerald stop it." Giggle phoebe Helga rolled her eyes.

"Ok one more comment and I'm leaving" she said. Gerald raised his brows and put a smirk on.

"So that's all its going to take?" he asked mischievously. Helga rolled her eyes and again and was mumbling to herself. Gerald leans in and whispers something to phoebe and she smacks his arm "Your horrible" Helga slammed her soda down.

"That's it just get a room already." And she stored off with her scrawl and stomping out the door.

"Look what you did Gerald." Said phoebe as she got up to go after Helga.

Arnold was shaking his head

"You're a BOLD kid Gerald" said Arnold on a chuckle

"Hey that my line" said Gerald amused. They started talking about sports and girls when Rhonda came up to them and sat down

"Hello, Rhonda" said Arnold in a friendly tone.

"Hello Arnold darling, so this weekend I am throwing a welcome back Arnold bash I know we did one when you first came back, but this will also be a party for our senior year." Said Rhonda as she flipped her long black hair behind her.

"Umm. I don't know Rhonda I have homework and that play to rehearse.

"Oh posh, well get the results on Monday, and besides after everyone has their roles we play in doing extra rehearsals at my place." Said Rhonda with a shake of her hand.

"Wow Rhonda that's nice of you." She said. Gerald raised an eyebrow at her

"Why?" asked Gerald suspiciously.

"You don't want to hang out with all of us constantly since when are you throwing parties and rehearsal parties." Asked Gerald with a raised eyebrow. Rhonda looked shocked and put her arm to her chest dramatically

"excusez-moi? Gerald I can't throw a party for my dear friend Arnold? I can't throw rehearsal to help my dear friends." Asked Rhonda appalled

"Well, you can but all these will include a certain somebody that's obsessed with you." Said Gerald thought full just then Rhonda shivered in disgust.

"What's the real reason Lloyd?" demanded Gerald. Rhonda looked between the boys seeing she's not going to get out of this. She sighed

"Its very personal." She said

"Come on Rhonda its us there's nothing you can say that would make us look at you differently." Said Arnold in his concerned friend voice. Rhonda shook her head.

"No, no it's not me…I'm worried about someone and I want them to open up to, so I can help and that is all I'm going to say." Said Rhonda crossing her arms this just piqued their curiosity even more.

"Someone? "asked Arnold Gerald raised his eyebrows

"Is it a GUY?" asked Gerald

"Please like I Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd I do NOT need help with men." She said on a huff.

"Well a girl then? You we wont judge." Remarked Gerald on a chuckle. When she didn't say anything and started admiring he perfectly manicured nails.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry I didn't hear you" said Rhonda new rubbing her nails on her red sweater. Arnold and Gerald's mouth opened.

"Rhonda are you..." Rhonda shook her head

"Oh no I am worried about a girl it's not like that." They just looked at her.

"Ok fine but this stays between us?" she made them both promise

"I'm worried about Helga." She says as she looks around

"Helga? Why?" asks Arnold

"Well you haven't kept I touch with anyone except fir Gerald s I guess you don't know." She sighed looking down Arnold started to worry more is this about her quietness and lack of well Helga? He asked himself

"Look at the end f fifth grade Helga started to change. And no, I don't mean like puberty. No, she started being quieter not getting on trouble at school. Soo her clothes started changing no more dresses baggy clothes, make up always wearing jeans or a sweatshirt even in middle of summer even if she shows up to my fabulous pool parties. I'm just worried and I want help. I have my suspicions, but I think the less she's at home the better." Says Rhonda sadly Arnold was speechless sounds like she's being abused.

"Do you have proof?" asked Arnold very concerned now it makes since why she freaked when I mentioned her family.

"No. she doesn't talk to anyone. Not even phoebe. They do homework together on the weekends but that's about it. Phoebe doesn't low anything…." Just the Phoebe comes back in the cafeteria in tears and slaps Gerald and runs out.

"Oh, dear I'll be back boys." Said Rhonda chasing after phoebe.

Helga got up from the table and stormed outside. I can't believe them he does this to me every time. I'm not even going to sit with the, anymore. She took out her music and started to calm down. Just then she saw phoebe walk up to her. Helga put her headphones off.

"Yeah phoebes." Asked Helga

"Helga I'm sorry I know you don't like it when Gerald gets to lovey with me." She said as touched Helga's hand.

"thanks phoebes." Sad Helga with a smile. They were talking for a little when phoebe said, "I'm going back in do you want join us?" Helga shook her head phoebe starting to get irritated with Helga

"Come on Helga get over it. Your just jealous that I have someone and you're still pinning over Arnold." Phoebe slapped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Helga in horror. Helga thinned her lips and look at phoebe

"Well, at least you told me how you really feel. Ok. I get it Phoebe." Helga was nodding her head as she stood up and put her music on.

 **Phoebes point of view**

Oh shit, why did I say that. "Helga wait" she put her arm on her shoulder and Helga shrugged her off. She grabbed her shoulder and turned Helga around, and Helga gave her a cold and mincing look.

"You made your point phoebe. I get. I do. Go back to _lover boy_." Said Helga but phoebe saw the start of tears in Helga's eyes.

 **Back to Helga's pov**

I can't believe it. Is that what she really thought of me. Helga felt her heart break her only friend just abandoned her. O really am all alone in this world. Maybe I should just run away. She thought when phoebe grabbed her Helga saw the regret but its to late. She just lost her best friend.

She walked away and packed her backpack and left school for the day. She went to the coffee shop to wait for Arnold and work on her other work.

A/N sorry it's kind of short next one will be longer I promise. So, what do you think? Please review and thank you for the follows o really appreciate it. Any questions, comments, or concerns please ask away. Next chapter is all about Arnold and Helga.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, Sorry for the wait. This one is going to be long. So, I'm thinking if I should do shorter chapters and update faster like around 3k worlds and update every other day or longer chapters like 5k and up and update like once a week? What do you think. To my reviewers

 **Timewarp321:** Thank you for your comment. Again, I love your idea. I am going to steal it

 **Guest:** I will show what happened to Helga. I will also show what happened to Arnold. I read a lot of fics about Rhonda being the bad guy, but I think when it comes down to it she cares deeply about her friends. I am experimenting with Rhonda being a true friend. Don't worry I will never have Helga and Phoebe be mad at too long.

 **:** Phoebe usually wont but she's frustrated with Helga always disappearing on her. That whenever she tries to get through Helga does something. She just spit it out of frustration. She didn't mean it., Helga left because she sick of it. She's sick that she can't have a conversation with phoebe without Gerald whispering in her ear. I don't know if you have even been in a situation like that, but I have and its uncomfortable. I'll explain it more in detail later.

Chapter 4

Arnold walked into English class and no Helga. He frowned wondering what could have happened. The rest of the day went by slowly he was at the end of his drama class. The end Arnold found out the auditions is tomorrow not the next day or Friday. Arnold don't know if he should head home or go he was walking by the coffee shop when he saw Helga sitting in a window writing he decided \to walk in.

"YO, football head thought you'd never show up." Smirked Helga as she took a sip of her coffee. Arnold walked over and sat next to her he put his backpack down.

"Hey Helga, I got the script for us to practice with." He said handing her a copy of the play.

"Oh goodie." She said rolling her eyes. She took the script and threw it in her backpack.

"Ok, so this assignment is due soon let's get started. I'll tell YOU what I am willing to be known besides that that's it." She said holding up her arms.

"Ok Helga." Said Arnold with his half- lidded gaze. He had no idea that look did to her and she covered it up well.

"Ok let's see. Bob outsourced his emporium. So, he's doing good. Miriam still drinks her smoothies and that's about it and Ms. Perfect is still perfect. Now that's all about me." She said quickly.

"Wait hold on, what about you. Not everyone else.?" He asked

"Look bucko I'm only telling YOU what I want YOU to know. If that's not good enough don't let the door his you on the way out." As she crossed her arms with an angry look on her face. Arnold thought she looked cute when she pouted. Wait what was I thinking Helga Pataki cute when she's angry! Arnold shook his head and gave a chuckle.

"Whatever you say Helga." Helga whipped her head over

"That's right Hair boy. Whatever I say. Now let's move on" she said

"Ok so Florida?" she asked starting to write

"Florida was nice, it was hot and humid, but you get used to it. I learned how to surf. Mom and dad started working in the museum. Grandma died a couple years later. Dementia. Grandpa followed a year later. We kept on going. Then one day dad announces its time for a change and were moving back to Hillwood." Said Arnold. He didn't know when Helga put her hand on his. With a look of sadness. Helga didn't know what think she just glad that he has his parents. I mean his grandparents were wonderful.

"I'm so sorry Arnold, I'm glad you have your parents though. Ad they love just as much." She said as she squeezed his hand. She smiled at her and her hear skipped a beat she was trying to ignore the butterflies that run up her stomach and she shook her head and swiped her hand back she cleared her throat.

"So, anyways. I guess that covers that." She said Arnold quickly stood up with her.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked shyly. Helga froze and looked at her watch.

"Um I don't know Arnold I don't think it will be a good idea." She said as she rubbed her arm looking at the floor.

"please Helga, I will feel better knowing your safe." He pleaded. Helga thought little does he know I'm safer here on the streets then anywhere else. She flinched at her own thoughts.

"Um sure, I guess. I mean whatever floats your boat football head." She said making her confidence open again. And she started walking with Arnold on her heels. If she looked behind she would see the love-sick grin on his face.

They walked in silence and Helga started to slow her moving when they got to her street.

"Is everything alright Helga."

Helga face paled as she heard screaming coming from her house. Her mouth went dry and she just shook her head yes. Arnold frowned in concern wondering what happened for her to pale so suddenly/.

"Are you feeling alright Helga?" he asks. Helga spins around and put on a fake smile

"Oh, course Arnoldo. You can go now as you see I'm here." She says in a fake charade. Arnold looks at her suspiciously.

"Yup safe and sound." He says he didn't hear he mumble as she started walking up the stairs and Arnold left. He didn't see the plea in her eyes as he walked around the corner. Helga stared at her front door.

 _Flashback seven years ago._

 _Helga was upstairs in her room. Holding her cheek as bob left to go get some beer. She took pout her locket._

" _Oh Arnold, my love he has never struck me before. What can id o without my sunshine looking in on me. What is left, left with you. gone I'm just a shell. I put up the façade, but I don't have it in me anymore. And mow this. Oh Arnold, my love, my golden sun god. What should I do." She monologed to herself._

 _The next day Helga walks out of her bedroom. Chalking the whole thing upon to a bad dream. The day went by normally. Then one day in middle of that week bib came home angry. He lost a merger. Helga walked in and threw her stuff down._

" _I'm home" she yelled. Not realizing what she walked in on._

" _Olga get in here." Bob said angrily. Helga sighed_

" _its H.E.L.G.A HELGA Bob!" she yelled. Wham_

" _I thought I told you not to talk back little missy!" snarled bob as Helga held her cheek again. She looked up at bib and he had the menace in his eyes again. Just like that one night._

" _I gotta teach ya a lesson. I'm tired of your mouth girl. Your going to learn respect. And if not discipline. No more doing and saying what you want." He said each word with a strike of his hand or belt. Depending on how she reacted._

" _Please dad your hurting me." Pleaded Helga_

" _I don't give a fuck! Your nothing like your sister" he spat with venom with a punch. He left and walked over to the tv. Helga ran upstairs and started crying. She never knew he had this much hatred to her. The next week anytime she talked back he would back hand her across the face or grab her arm and whip her with his belt. Helga learned real fast to keep her mouth shut. She started to wear long sleeve clothes. Baggy pants. No kore dress and bow. These went away she started t wear her hair down to cover up any bruises. And on occasion she would have to skip class if she hit her face._

 _End of flash back_

Helga shivered as the flashbacks were running through her head. I must get out of here. Just \as she was about to leave the door opened and she froze.

"Your late" said bob holding the door open. Helga lowered her head as she walked in to the house trying to force her tears away.

Bob grabbed her arm as she tried to go upstairs. "I asked you a question little lady." He said threw clenched teeth squeezing her arm tighter.

"I was doing homework with a friend." She pleaded trying to get her arm back before he breaks it.

"Don't let it happen again." He sneered as he released her arm. And she ran upstairs. she opened her bedroom door and looked around and tiptoed to the shower. She held her arm and sighed. She quickly finished and went back to her room and went to bed.

It was the next day and Helga was walking to school this time reading the script on her way, so she can be prepared. She already knows she's going to be Juliet. Since Mr. Simmons is directing it again. She just must tap into forbidden love. Won't be too hard. She thought when phoebe ran up to her.

"Hey Helga" said phoebe shyly.

"Hey phoebes how's it hanging?" asked Helga phoebe just stopped and stared at her and grabbed her arm. Helga sucked in a breath and tried to hide her flinch. Phoebe noticed.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it Helga." Said phoebe with sincerity Helga started shuffling her feet.

"I'm sorry to phoebes. I didn't mean what I said my best friend and if its going to be like this I just must deal with it. It just gets hard because I can't talk about anything without you giggling at Gerald and our conversation is lost. I'm not jealous I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you are with tall hair boy. I just miss us." Said Helga phoebe quickly took Helga in a hug

"I'm so sorry I didn't think of it like that. I'll talk to him. You should never feel like your second. I love you. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you because of my relationship with Gerald. And your right we don't talk anymore because I'm always with Gerald. I'll make sure I have tome for you to." She said in Helga's hair as they were still hugging. Little did the girls know that the boys were watching the whole thing.

"Sup ladies" said Gerald as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Not now Gerald." Said phoebe geared gaped "b. . huh?" stammered Gerald Arnold chuckled as he walked over to the girls.

"Hey phoebes hey Helga." Said Arnold.

"Salutation Arnold and Gerald." Said phoebe as she grabbed Helga's hand and the walked to school.

"So, Helga have you read the play yet?" asked Arnold

"Yeah there's a lot of kissing scenes on this one then the last time I remember." She said with a blush

"Yeah and a semi sex scene. Whoever plays Romeo and Juliet must have some chemistry" said Arnold as his ears turned pink knowing the same as Helga that it will be them playing those roles. Just as the foursome arrived the bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

It was drama class the last class of the day. Mr. Simmons was doing the auditions. The class is supposed to stay later then when school got out, so everyone can audition.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet." Said Helga gazing out into the darkness or what she would assume be darkness.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" Arnold sang gazing at Helga lovely.

f. Simmons was clapping "Bravo kids now. That was great lean in for a kiss lets see how much chemistry we have." Said Mr. Simmons

Arnold leaned closer to Helga her heart was racing a million beat her minute as Arnold and Helga were edging closer and closer. She felt his breath fan her face. Their lips touched. It was sweet and schooling. Helga felt an electric current run up her lips all the down to her libido. She suppressed a moan as they moved their lips together. The kiss lasted only a minute, but Helga felt her head go fuzzy as they broke apart.

"I see we found our Romeo and Juliet." Said Mr. Simmons the rest of the fourth-grade class that had drama were just staring. Wow. Was all they aid. Helga and Arnold had both pink cheeks as they walked off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Look at that another chapter. It just keeps coming I have a few ideas on how this story is going to turn out.

 **:** Thank you. I will hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the idea of this story

Arnold came home with still pink ears when he walked in.

"I'm home" he said as he heard Abner run up to and tackle him. Arnold was petting Abner when his dad came in.

"Now I don't think Abner is the one to make you blush. So, who is she?" asked his dad in a snickering wat as he was drying a dish. This made Arnold blush even more

"Daaad. It's not like that.

"uh huh. I know that look." He said with amusement in his eyes.

"No really. I'm playing Romeo in the play this quarter." Said Arnold trying to regain control of his blushing. But he would just turn redder when he thought about Helga's soft plump lips on his.

"Romeo and Juliet huh? Who's playing Juliet?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"H. Helga is" Miles chuckled at that.

"Hey Stel. Guess what. Arnold and Helga are playing Romeo and Juliet together in the play." He yelled Arnold put his oblong head in his hands and shaking his head

"Daaaaad." Said Arnold on a whine. Just then Stella comes out of the kitchen with a spatula in her hand

"Oh Arnold. You're in the play? This is marvelous. now tell us all about it dear but first wash up dinner will be done soon. Arnold ran into his room and closed his door. He leaned against it. And let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As he slumped down he took out his notes and moved to his desk turned on his laptop put some jazz on and started typing up his paper on Helga. He realized he didn't have much on Helga. So, he grabbed his coat and told his parents he would be back later. He waved good bye and headed towards Helga's. He had this sinking feeling about Helga a few things didn't add up. He was pondering when he heard a glass break and Bob yelling. Arnold got worried as he quickly went up the stairs and rang the bell. It went quiet and Arnold held his breathe.

"Ya, ya what do you want?" demanded an angry Bob.

"Hi Mr. Pataki, I'm. "Arnold started

"let me stop you there we don't want any." He said about to slam the door.

"Is Helga home? I need to finish up some homework." Arnold rushed out.

"Oh, you're here for the girl." Said bob in a questing tone as he had his one side of his unibrow lifted in irritation.

"Look kid now's not a good time."

"Dad, the assignments due soon we need to finish it." Whispered Helga. Arnold was just quiet when bob barked at Helga and she went upstairs. She looked at him and Arnold held his breath she had a black eye. Arnold nodded and started to head home.

The next few days went by normally. Finally, it was time to turn in the paper tomorrow. Arnold still didn't have any new information for him. He didn't know what to do. she brushed him off anytime he asked about it. She said she was playing baseball and the ball hit her in the face. It would make since, but he hasn't seen her at the field or anything. Then Helga would tell him. To leave it alone its nothing. The whole school bought her "story" but Arnold still wanted to help her.

"Helga the papers due tomorrow. I really need more info about you." Arnold begged during lunch. Helga shrugged

"Ok, well go over to your place after school. We should rehearse while we are there anyways." She said as she took a bite of Phoebes salad.

After school Helga was walking with Arnold neither not really saying much.

"So, plays going to be good. If we remember all those lines." Says Arnold. Helga nods

"Yeah, but its easier since we already played. Its more of a refresh and a little more adult. With the kissing and two semi sex scenes" said Helga with a blush. Arnold was staring at her blush wanting to trace it with his tongue. He looked at her chest wondering if it started there.

"My eyes are up here bucko. You know were not actually going to be having sex, right?" said Helga with a deeper blush Arnold looked up at her with just as much of a blush. Keep it together Arnold its just Helga. He was saying to himself as they got to the house. Arnold was going to walk up the stair, but Helga was just staring at it.

 _Flashback sixth grade._

 _Helga found herself in front of the sunset arms building. She stood there staring thinking of Arnold._

" _Oh, Arnold I bet your loving Florida. I bet you found a_ _ **nice**_ _girl there. I wish I can let you go. But if I did I would succumb to the darkness that is my life." Said Helga to the empty building. She climbed up the fire escape and snuck into what was once Arnolds room. She sat on the floor and thought about that night._

 _She came home a little late from her dance class and bib was in a terrible mood. He beat her. Yelled ay her. Blamed her for losing customers. She's used to be called a waste. And invoking his anger. She sobbed as she looked at her sprained wrist. Wondering what she ever did to make bob hate her so much. No matter what she does he still gets angry with her. At first, he would apologize now he nothing. She fell asleep in the fetal position on his floor. She heard shouting and she jumped up. She looked around and heard footsteps coming up there. And she ran out of the sky light just as the door opened._

 _End of flashback_

Helga shook her head as she walked into the building after Arnold.

"Son is that you." Asked miles

"Yeah it's me but."

"Ok good. Look the people here are offering us to rebuy this place isn't that great1" exclaimed miles Arnold perked up knowing that meant they would stay here.

"That's greater dad." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Helga following him.

"Oh, Helga dear are you staying for dinner?" asks Stella in a kind voice. Helga frozen at the memories of drinking tea in here with Gertie when Arnold would go away or didn't know she would come bye/ Helga felt the tears in her eyes knowing shell never be called Elenore again. She sniffed and nodded.

"Helga are you ok?" ask Stella as she got up and hugged ger.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs. Shortman." Said Helga

"Helga, I told you to call me Stella." Said Stella.

"Are you hungry?" asked miles as he went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Ni thank you." Said Helga

"so were going to be in my room doing homework." Said Arnold as he grabbed Helga's hand to lead her out.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?" said miles

"DAD!" said Arnold with a blush on his cheeks.

"Now don't "practice" the sex scenes up there" he said again. Helga was trying to hide her laugh but also her blush.

"Its not like that Mr. Shortman. We have a paper to finish." Said Helga trying to regain her reputation.

"Oh ok. I understand." Said miles as the kids walked away miles said a little loud so they would here

"Hey Stel, do you want to help me "write an essay"" he said

"Oh, Miles" said Stella on a giggle as she smacked him with a towel.

In Arnolds room Arnold was mortified this is the second time they have done this. He quickly closed his door and turned to a chuckling Helga.

"I love your parents." She says as she wipes a tear away.

"Glad one of us does" he grumbled. Helga went and sat on his bed as she started taking out the script. He was staring at her. It looked like she had a slight bruise on her cheek. She had her hair in braids today. She looked beautiful. She looked perfect sitting on his bed. Like she belonged there. Arnold didn't realize he was giving her the half-lidded love-sick grin that makes the hair stand on her skin.

"Wh... what?" she stumbled.

"Nothing. So, the papers due tomorrow. I know you said you were only going to tell me about you on what you felt comfortable with. But I need some more information." Said Arnold trying to hide his blush. Is that all id do around her is blush? What the hell Shortman? He yelled at himself.

"Umm. Ok what do you want to know." Asks Helga shyly

"Well, umm, you and phoebe are best friends, still right?" he asks Helga nods yes.

"So, we got that. What about a boyfriend?" he asks sheepishly. He looked down trying to hide the red again. What is wrong with me.

"um. No. I mean I dated sis back in tenth grade but there was no spark." Said Helga Arnolds head popped up she dated _Sid_! Arnold said to himself.

"Um. Ok. Um. Your allergic to strawberries, right?" he asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I'm allergic. Look Arnold I don't want this to be awkward. Just ask whatever you want. Ill tell you if its to personal." Said Helga as she played with her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Why do you wear sweatshirts? Its September its still hot out?" asked Arnold

"…" she looked away.

"Next question" she said

"What happened to your bow." He asks he missed it. He always loved her bow

"I grew up Arnold." She said

"look, I'm not the bully I used to be, but I'm still me. I'm still sarcastic, rude and mean when needed. I still have the iron fists I just don't use them unless I must. I'm still me" she said Arnold nodded and wrote that down. He knew what he was going to write he took a note to remind himself to write about her in the fourth grade.

"SO what part do you want to rehearse?" he asked Helga looked at the play?" lets start at the beginning and work our way through." He nodded

"Oh, you coming to Rhonda's party tomorrow night?" Arnold asked. Helga put her finger to her lip as she was thinking looking up at the skylight. Arnold was staring at that finger and all the sudden felt very jealous of the finger.

"Yeah I'll be there" she said


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the follows and favorites it really does mean a lot to me. To my reviewers

 **LavenderRose02** **:** thank you for your comment. I hope you like this chapter

 **Warning! includes sexual content.**

Disclaimer I do not own any characters. No copyright or infringement intended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Rhonda's Party

It was the day of Rhonda's party. Helga knocks on Rhonda's door. She has a bag with her she always uses this as an excuse to get away from home for the night. She never drinks but needs the getaway. The butler answered

"Yes?" he asked looking his nose up at Helga like he is so much better than here.

'Hey Jeeves, Where's Rhonda at?" asked Helga as she walked in.

"Miss Lloyd is in the ballroom. _Miss Pataki_." He said with a sneer. Helga rolled her eyes. She walked up the grand stair case and dropped her stuff in Rhonda's room. She then made her way to the ballroom. Rhonda was finishing up "supervising" the decorations. She was just pointing and yelling.

"Hey princess." Said Helga Rhonda turned around and said" hello Helga. Glad you can make it early. Want to help me finish setting up then well get ready. I'm assuming you already dropped your stuff in my room." Said Rhonda looking back at the decorations.

"you know it princess" said Helga as she looked at the refreshment stand and made her way on the kitchen to set out the snacks and refreshment. Helga knew the drill the alcohol is locked up until its clear and no more butlers and or maids around to say anything. A couple hours later Helga and Rhonda were in Rhonda's room getting ready. Helga took a quick shower and finished putting her baggy clothes on.

"Oh Helga. Please let me dress you tonight." Said Rhonda in a pleading tone. Helga jut shook her head no. Rhonda was giving her the puppy eyes.

"You not going to give in until I do." Said Helga on a sigh Rhonda just nodded still with the look.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" asked Helga in a whine

"Nope. I knew you'd see it my way. Now take off your clothes." Said Rhonda as she turned to her closet. Helga immediately got scared. She didn't want Rhonda to see her scars or bruises.

"can't I just get changed in the bathroom?" ask Helga.

"Nope. Helga you have a great figure you need to show it off more." Said Rhonda skipping through the dresses in her closet. She stopped at a light pink dress that went past her feet with a major slit in the leg. It was strapless and cut off on the upper part of her breast. Helga being a little taller and fuller made the dress look sexy. Rhonda pulled it out and had a smirk.

"Now this is the dress." Said Rhonda laying it on her bed and went to find matching shoes. Helga's eyes popped out that dress is beautiful. But she couldn't possibly wear it.

"Rhonda its beautiful, but I couldn't…" Rhonda turned around and held up her hand.

"No, you are wearing this dress and that is final. What are you still doing in your clothes? Take them off!" said Rhonda as she stomped her foot.

"You can at least buy me dinner first" said Helga under her breathe. Rhonda smirked and went back to look for some shoes. Helga cattishly took her clothes off trying to hide her marks she just about succeeded and turned to grab the dress when Rhonda turned around and aw scars on her backs.

"OMG! Helga what happened!" said Rhonda frantic taking a closer look. It looked like belt marks.

"Oh, nothing ya know how clumsy I am." Said Helga in a fake laugh. Rhonda quickly turned her around and saw bruises on her stomach and arms. Rhonda gasped

"I knew it!" sad Rhonda she quickly hugged Helga

"You always have a place to stay Helga. You don't have to go back there." She said with sincerity. Helga's eyes started to water as she broken down to Rhonda's kindness. She told her everything bob did.

"Please don't tell anyone Rhonda please. I don't want this." Rhonda shook her head

"Seriously Helga yo think I would spread this around school. Believe it or not I am your friend. I am here to support you. Does phoebe know?" asked Rhonda with concern.

"No, only you" she said Rhonda nodded and heard the doorbell.

"Let's put this dress on." Said Rhonda and she helped Helga in the dress. She went in her closet and got long white gloves that would cover up her bruises. The butler knocked on Rhonda's door.

"Mis Lloyd the first guest have arrived." He said

"Ok ill be down in a minute take them to the ball room." Said Rhonda as she started fixing Helga's hair and makeup.

"There. You are the gem of the ball tonight" said Rhonda satisfied with her work.

"ok I'm just going to take a minute." Said Helga as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Rhonda slowly walked out and closed her door.

Helga kept staring at her reflection is this really me she thought. She had her hair up in curled bun on top her head with little strands hanging out. She had light make up no eye shadow eyeliner mascara a little blush and little rose lipstick and gloss on. She had a pink bow around her neck as a choker. Helga fingered the bow and thought back to that first day she met Arnold.

 _It was raining. A dog stole her lunch, she was covered in mud and her_ family _didn't care that she left to preschool on her own. She was about to walk up when she no longer felt the rain._

" _huh" she said looking at a small football headed boy he smiled at her._

" _I said hi, I like your bow. Its pink like your pants. "and he walked in. Helga instantly fell smitten._

She knows now its just because he was the first person to only show her kindness. She shook her head and stood up. She had to admit she looked beautiful I wonder what Arnold is going to think she thought. That's why she dated Sid. But there was nothing there. Nothing like when Arnold was around and her heart flutters. She sighed _oh Arnold!_ She looked at the time and see that she has been up here for a while and decides to head down stairs.

Arnold arrived at Rhonda's with Gerald and phoebe. He left them to go look around. He kept trying to find blond hair it was never her. He was by the punch bowl talking to Sid when he saw Rhonda. She was wearing a tight red dress with black heels and her straight black hair framed her face.

"Arnold Darling!" said Rhonda kissing both his cheeks.

"Hey Rhonda, you look nice." He said Rhonda was talking about something when he saw Helga. She was beautiful. His mouth instantly dropped. The dress she was wearing hugged her figure very nicely. She got to the bottom of the steps and looked around. She made eye contact with him and smiled. He saw her smile falter and looked away. What happened.

"Hello, Arnold" said Lila Arnold turned around and looked back at Helga but she was gone.

"Hey Lila." Said Arnold polity.

"Well I must leave you to here for now. I need to find Harold." Said Rhonda not knowing about Helga's feeling for Arnold. Thought it was a perfect time for them to "chat". Arnold was looking round he wanted to talk to Helga.

"Arnold you look ever so nice tonight." Said Lila rocking back on her heels.

"Thanks Lila so do you."

"Its ever so wonderful for you to think that Arnold. Would you care to dance." Asked Lila subtly flirting. Arnold not paying attention didn't notice it. He saw Helga talking to Sid and stinky and she looked at him with sad eyes. I wonder what happened.

"Excuse me Lila." Said Arnold trying to walk around her to get to Helga, but Lila grabbed his arm.

"Just one dance?" asked Lila. Arnold sighed

"One dance." He said still looking at Helga.

"I do believe this would be the ever so much wonderful dance Arnold." Said Lila in a sickly-sweet voice. She takes him out to the dance floor. Just then a slow dance comes on. And him and Lila were dancing very close together and she laid her head on his chest and sighed.

Helga came down the stairs and she instantly saw Arnold then she saw Lila walking towards him. She quickly left looking for phoebe. She ran into Sid.

"Boy howdy you look great Helga." Said Sid.

"I reckon she is the most beautiful woman here besides miss Lila that is" said stinky in a love-sick voice. Helga glanced over there and saw Lila twirling her hair and touching I=his chest. He had a love look that made her heart break. She was leaving to get away when she heard Lila giggle. Helga looked over and saw them slow dancing and looking like the perfect couple.

"I should have known" said Helga. Sid looked at where Helga was looking. He caught onto her "crush" with Arnold when they tried to date. He always suspected it. But Helga was intimate with him once and said his name when Sid was licking her clitoris.

"Helga" said Sid as he grabbed Helga's arm.

"He doesn't deserve you" said Sid.

Helga looked away.

"I don't know what hour talking about Sid." Said Helga. Sid rolled his eyes,

"Look, if you ever want to give this another try. I'm here. I want YOU. I know you want Arnold but he's with Lila."

Helga angry stomped on Sid's foot and walked away. Little did she know that Arnold saw the whole thing. He quickly left Lila and chased after Helga.

Helga was outside looking out in the dark. She heard the door open,

"Go away Sid." She said. She felt a hand on her should

"I said go away. I am not going to fuck you Sid. Leave me aloo..." she looked over and it was Arnold. Helga sucked in a breath at how close he was he looked amazing. He had on dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt. His hair was as unruly as ever,

"Helga you look beautiful" said Arnold in awe. Helga smiled, and dint realize they were getting closer.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah Sid's just Sid" she said he frowned when he thought to what she said, and his hands clenched into fists. How dare her trying to sleep with HIS Helga wait his she's not his, he thought.

"Well I'm always here for you Helga." Helga smiled and shook her head.

"Lila's waiting. You should head back." She said in disappointment. Arnold looked behind him and sure enough Lila was there.

"I'm not here with Lila she corned me." He said leaning on to the railing as well. Helga chuckled.

"you had a crush on her forever and now your blowing her off?" said Helga as she shook her head.

"Helga, I stopped liking Lila a long time ago. You know stupid childhood crushes." He said not thinking. Helga froze.

"Ya stupid crushes." She mumbled not looking at him.

The door opened, and it was Rhonda

"Oh, there you two are." Said Rhonda

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked disapproving.

"no of course not." Said Arnold walking back inside.

Helga stood on the deck a little longer and went inside.

"Hey Helga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Said Sid looking at her apologetically.

"Its fine Sid." Said Helga with a faint smile.

"dance with me?" she said Sid perked up and they went to the dance floor.

Arnold was watching and not listening to what Lila was saying.

"So, what do you think Arnold." Asked Lila.

"…" she nudged him. And he looked at her

"What was that Lila." He asked. Lila looked over to where he was staring and smiled.

"you should tell her. You'd be surprised what might happen." She said he looked at her puzzled and was about to argue when

"I said do you think I have a chance with Stinky? You're his friend I don't know what to do." She said Arnold looked confused

"Stinky? I thought you liked me." He said confused and relived. He didn't want to break her heart.

"I do like you I just don't like-like you. I told you before your nit that oh so special someone." She said shyly. Arnold smiled.

"oh, thank god." He said Lila looked at him confused.

"Lila you're a good friend but I don't feel that way about you. Honestly, I haven't in a while. I really like Helga." He said with a love-sick look trying to find her again. He frowned when he saw her dancing with Sid and laughing.

"Go to her Arnold. I'm pretty sure she feels the same." Said Lila.

"You think so? I mean I know she did a long time ago. I just don't know if she still does." He said rubbing his neck.

"I am ever so certain she still does. But you didn't hear this from me. I don't want her to wrap my tongue around my neck." Said Lila. Arnold chuckled.

"Oh, and stink likes you. He can't stop talking about you." He said. She jumped up and down and squealed. Arnold looked at her shocked. He didn't know that Helga was watching them as Lila kissed him in excitement and walked off. He looked over and saw Helga staring at him. He waved and smiled at her, but she just looked heartbroken and ran off. Sid was glaring at him.

Arnold went to chase Helga down it wasn't what she thought.

I don't know why I care she cried into phoebes blue dress. Phoebe was patting her head.

"I'm sorry Helga." Said phoebe wanting to kill Arnold.

"I really thought he liked you." She said which made Helga cry more.

"I mean I get it Lila's beautiful and nice and perky. And I'm mean a nobody. A wall flor. Maybe I should give Sid another try. He does have his talents" said Helga thinking of what Sid's tongue can do. There was a knock on the door.

"Helga that's disgusting" said phoebe as she went to look who was at the door. She closed the door.

"It's Arnold." She said. Helga's head went up and she shook her head.

"Ill leave you to alone." Said phoebe as she walked out giving Arnold the death look.

"Hey Helga, are you ok what happened?" he asked

"nothing football head." She said as she went to walk out of the room. He grabbed her arm.

"I dint like Lila and she doesn't like me." He said. Helga laughed at that and Arnold got in front of her and closed the door and locked it. Helga raised an eyebrow at that. Arnold started walking closer to her until she bumped into the wall. He put both hands by her head and leaned closer to her.

"Are you drunk football head?" she asked breathless as he wiped away the unshed tears.

"A little" he said as he looked at her lips and looked at her he lost it when she was looking at him with desire and he crushed his lips against hers. Helga was speechless and frozen when he first kissed her. After a minute she melted into him and moaned. He started nibbling onto he lip, and she slowly opened her mouth he groaned this time pushing against her he put his hands on her hips holding her in place. She started playing rough with his tongue and the both monad. His tongue started sucking on hers and her teeth. She melted even more, and her hands went up his chest around his neck and one hand went t his hair pulling on his head trying to get closer.

"Oh god Helga you taste so good." He said hungrily each word with a kiss to her jaw following down her neck. His hands started to rise and cupped her breast through the dress.

"Arnold" she moan ed tilting her head to give him better access. As his hand brushed her nipples she gasped and arched her back to get more doing this her leg pressed against his hard length and he moaned.

"Oh god Helga. You're so beautiful." He said as his head started to slowly go down till he was nibbling on her cleavage. She moaned again, and Arnold suddenly backed away. She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked dazed. Arnold was trying hard to stay away she had a glassy look of passion in her eyes and want. Her voice was husky Arnold groaned.

"No, its me. Look I want this Helga I really do. Just not when I've been drinking. I don't want you to think its because of the alcohol and I want your first time it be amazing." He said sitting on the bed. Helga smiled as she walked to him and his eyes went to the slit in her dress. She bent down.

"Arnold, I want you. Make me feel good." She pleaded she rubbed his bulge in his pants and his eyes went in the back of his head.

"I want you baby." He said kissing her he grabbed her hips and pulled them on him. As she straddled him and rubbed against his length.

"This isn't my first Arnold." She said in between kisses. Arnolds eyes popped open.

"What?" he asked

"you don't have to worry about bring slow its not my first." As she rubbed against his penis. They both groaned.

"mm. but I still want to be a gentleman. And please until your screaming my name." he said flipping them over. Helga sighed.

"your right." She said pushing him away and sitting up. Arnolds hand was on her leg through the slit. He started kissing and nipping at her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to the side. His hand started playing circles on her inner thigh. Helga spread her legs widen as Arnold started nipping her top of the breasts. His hand started to slowly slide further up, and he lightly touched her warmth through her thong. She gasped and moaned loudly.

"Arnold" she said bucking her hips trying to get him closer to where she needed him.

"hmm" he said as hip nips at her neck leaving hickies.

"please" she begged. He moved his hand and slid it under her panties as he inserted a finger she laid down and moaned in pure bliss. Arnold stood and moved in between her legs as he slowly pumping his fingers and groaned.

"your so wet." He said she was gasping when he hooked his finger scraping her sides.

Yes! Arnold more Arnold faster.

Arnold, yes, faster harder" He grinned and started pumping he slid another finger in

"Yes!" she screamed and bucked her hips up he started to rub her clit in circles with his thumb. His head went to her dress and he bit the cloth and started to suck on a nipple as his hand started pumping faster.

"Oh God Arnold. I'm so close." She said withering

"Come for me." He said against her breast. He inserted a third finger and slammed his fingers into her and she screamed his name. he kept pumping his fingers graining as her walls sucked and squeezed his fingers. He wanted it to be his cock. He started to slow when her moaning slowed. And he took his fingers out of her. She was breathing hard and her eyes with filled with passion and want. Arnold sucked his fingers and moaned.

"arn." She said couldn't think of any words. He was very talented with that hand. She thought Arnold smirked and laid down next to her he snuggled his head into her neck.

"mm. your turn." She said and went to touch his throbbing erection.

"Later." He said

"But."

"Helga" he said he started to lick her neck/

"Knock Knock. Helga?" Helga groaned as phoebe knocked again.

"ignore her shell go away." Said Helga starting to kiss Arnold passionately. The knocking increased.

"Ugg" she said and went up and her legs were wobbly, and Arnold smiled. She unlocked the door and stick her head out.

"Yes?" she said annoyed. Phoebe started to giggle

"sorry to interrupt but your needed down stairs," She said pulling Helga out of the room and closing the door.

"what the hell Phoebe?" she said

"Shhhh… absent makes the heart grow stronger." She said pulling her down the stairs.

Arnold adjust his erection and sighs. He gets up and walks out of the room. He saw Helga and phoebe talking to Rhonda. He winked at her and saw that adorable blush. Hopefully she won't think it was just a drunk thing. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. They are rehearsing the play on Saturday. He smiled knowingly. He walked up to Gerald with a very happy smile.

A/N so what do you think. Next chapter is going to be steamy with a splash of drama.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the follows. It really does make me want to write more. Hope you liked the last chapter. This one is fluff and DRAMA. So much drama. But you can't have a hey Arnold fanfic without drama, right? So, I know I put Lila in a weird sate last time. She has no interest in Arnold. She has a major crush on stinky. She just didn't realize that she was being flirty to her she was just talking to a friend. She doesn't know what that looked like to others. I don't think I'm going to Lila as the bad guy. I think she'll be more misunderstood. Because Lila will always have that innocence about her in a way. Is there any other paring you'd like me to add. I don't know if its going to be Rhonda/ Harold or Rhonda/ Curly what do you want? Now to the reviewers.

 **321:** I like your ideas. I may steal them again. 😊.

P.S (Whispers) _Arnold is going to find out in this chapter_

Disclaimer: I do not on the characters. No copywrite or infringement intended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

 _She was against his bed with her hands rubbing down his chest. He kissed her, lips passionately as he worked on taking her bra off. His hands went t play with the nubs_

" _Mm Arnold" Helga whispered against his lips Arnold smiled and started to nip at her jaw to her collarbone while his hands rubbing her belly in slow motion. He takes a peak into his mouth_

" _Yes" she moaned arching her back to give her better access. Arnold started to slowly kiss further down Helga was squirming as Arnold nipped her lower tummy and his hands played with her rosy nipples. He went further down spreading her legs and ripping off her underwear._

" _Please" she begged as he put feather kisses on her lower abdomen and inner thigh's. He chuckled eh n she thrust her hip wanting him to touch her heat. Arnold slowly slid his tongue between her folds enjoying her gasp of please as he slowly licks her cunt. He started to groan momentum licking faster until he inserted his tongue inside her and she cried out in pleasure his tongue going faster and harder inside her until he felt her walls close around his tongue and he started to pun dig in her nails were digging into his head pushing his tongue in further. He nipped at her clit and she was screaming his name._

" _Oh God ARNOLD!" she screamed as her juices were flooding into his mouth and he licked and swallowed all she gave him. He slowly put his chin down on pelvic bone watching her with her eyes slammed shit one hand bunched into the sheets the in his head._

" _Enjoy that?" he asked with amusement she couldn't speak just nodded._

" _Good because I'm not done" he said and went back down licking her fervently until he started to suck on her clit and inserted a finger. She cried out arching her hips to get kore. Her hands putting pressure on his head to move faster and he did. He slid another finger into her folds as he suckled and nipped at her clitoris. He could feel the pressure build she's almost there he thought Helga was bucking her hips and squeezing his hair. She was chanting his name with pure bliss on her lips. This just made Arnold harder for her. His cock become way to uncomfortable he started to rub it watching her come again by his tongue after her last drop and her body started to fall back to earth he let her go and started to kiss butterfly kisses all over her stomach and up. He sucked on her nipple and played with the other his hands go into her curls and she immediately bucks into his hand._

" _mmm you so we\t. I can't wait to get inside your tight pussy" he whispered against her breast._

" _Them why don't you?" she challenged. His head snaps up making sure she is ok with it. She spreads her legs and he moans as he felt her wet folds touch his throbbing cock._

" _mm Helga." He said as he grabbed a hold of his cock and slammed in to her. She cried out on pleasure and Arnolds eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was trying hard not to come right there and now. He started to move slowly she wrapped her legs around his hips bucking to get him to go faster. He kissed her and started to slam into her_

" _Oh god Helga" he said again and again. He was close. Then he slammed in to her in an angel and she screamed_

" _Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold hey arnol…."_ Arnold woke with a jump. And found his hand down his pants. It was just a dream he thought. A very vivid dream. He smiled when thinking that he did finger her the other night he did hear those cries. He looked down and said

"Tome for an ice-cold shower." As he went and put a shirt on and went to take a shower. He got dressed and had lunch breakfast with his family. He went back to his room and started going over the play. He looked at the time. Ok I have two hours tile I go to the auditorium. Arnold leaned back in his computer chair and called Gerald.

"Hey, its Gerald you know what to do!" said his voicemail Arnold sighed and hung up and decided to text him instead.

"sup man?" Arnold

"With phoebes" Gerald

"oh ok" Arnold

Arnold sighed and looked at his phone some more

"hey, where are you?" Arnold. He put his phone down and waited for a text. I went to finish his math homework when he saw the flash of light followed by a vibrate he launched at his phone

"Hey. I'm at home why?" she said.

"oh no reason want me to walk you to rehearsal?" he asked.

"nah I'm good football head." She said.

Arnold sighed as he sat his phone down. And went back to his homework. By the time he finished his last problem his alarm went off and he looked at the time and quickly grabbed his script and ran out of the house. By the tome he got to the school he was panting. He walked in and took a seat next to Gerald. He looked around and didn't see Helga. He frowned getting worried.

"Where is Juliet?" asked Mr. Simmons. Everyone looked around and just looked puzzled.

"Ill go get her Mr. Simmons." Said Arnold as he stood up and started to type her a text. Arnold held his phone in his hand as he impatiently waited for a reply that never came. He sighed and knocked on the door. He heard shouting inside by Bob. He knocked again rocking on his feet. When the door opened and an angry bob his face was red, and you can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Arnold looked shock looking at him he saw his knuckles were all bloodied. His brain was s trying to wrap around it when he said

"we don't want any kid no get lost" he spat full of venom.

"Mr. Pataki I'm here for Helga" he said. Bob narrowed his eyes and looked inside.

"What did the girl do this time. Trust me I'll take care of it." He said with intent.

"No Mr. Pataki you got it wrong. We have rehearsal tonight." Arnold rushed out.

"Rehearsal?" asked bob furiously.

"Yes, were doing a play." Stuttered Arnold.

"Well she's to stupid and has no talent to be in any play." He said

"but Mr. Pataki" said Arnold putting his hand on the door.

"She's the lead role." He said in a pleading voice getting more and more worried for Helga.

"Oh, I see so she slept around to get the part. Yeah that's what she did she to dumb and talentless to do anything." He said looking back inside.

"Dad please I'm Juliet in the play. I need to rehearse."

"YOU LISTEN TO MR LITTLE LADY! YOU WILL NOT EMBRAESS THE PATAKI NAME BY RUINING A PLAY." Bob hollered pointing a finger into her chest harder with each word. He didn't realize she was right next to the open door and Arnold looked at her. His mouth dropped he looked at her in horror. Her face was bruised, and she had a split lip and was holding her stomach. You almost couldn't tell it was her since her face was so swollen.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled. Bob looked at her with venomous. Helga walked out the door. Bob tried to grab her, but Arnold was faster her took her hand and started to run.

"GET BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW, GIRL!" she heard his bellowing all the way down the street. Arnold looked at her and felt his heart clench.

"don't" was all she said and started to walk in a different direction.

"don't what? Helga I would never hurt you!" said Arnold raising his voice. He saw Helga flinch and his face softened. He didn't want to scare Helga.

"look, let me help you." he said softly trying to grab her arm.

Helga spun around "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP" she screamed at him tears running down her face. Arnold quickly grabbed her and pulled her in a hug. He started rubbing her back and shushing her. He started to move small circles. He had his head bent down as she cried into his shirt. He was getting angry with Bob. How could he do this to her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she's perfect in every way. Thinking back, he realizes why Helga was always mean she didn't have anyone show her love, so she didn't know how to be nice. Her mother was absent. Her father a blow hard who now beats her. Arnold frowned. When did this start to happen. It doesn't matter I will protect her he thought. He started to hold her closer to him.

"Its ok Helga, I'm here, ill take care of you" he mumbled into her ear her head shot up he still thought she was gorgeous with a swollen face and busted lip he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. He smiled ta her uncertain eyes.

"I don't want your pity Arnold." She whispered at him.

"I would never pity you." He said softly still holding her. His phone rang and that jumped him away from tracing her lip with his thumb. He looked at it and saw it was Gerald.

"Ill call him later, come on let's clean you up and get you something to eat." He said moving but still having his arm wrapped around her slender frame. She fit perfectly he thought as she dug her head into chest even more. They stopped at a burger joint and Helga went into the woman's restroom while Arnold got a booth.

"Hey sweetie what can I get ya?" asked a Latina girl popping gum. Arnold thought she looked awfully familiar. He read her name tag that said _Maria_ it downed on him Arnold smiled.

"Hi Maria, I'll have a chocolate shake a cheeseburger and fries, my Friend will have a Vanilla malt extra malt and double cheese burger onion rings extra crispy. Oh, and a side of chili cheese fries for the table. He watched her popping her gum as she wrote everything down.

"It'll be out in a minute honey." She said walked away. He Sat at the table waiting for Helga when he looked at hos phone _ten missed calls, five voicemails, fifteen text messages._ Arnold sighs he started to read the messages from his classmates. Some awfully rude from Gerald and one frim Helga.

" _hey Arnold, can you come get me please"_ it was an hour ago. He hated himself for not seeing that either. He looked at his phone for the tome the food had just arrived and she's still ion the bathroom. He got up and was about to knock when it opened and reviled a Helga that has been crying more.

"you alright?" he flinched knowing how that sounded. She rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"oh yeah I ordered for you" he said nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his head. She nodded and sat down and wolfed frown the burger and malt. She closed her eyes and moaned as the flavor hit her tongue.

"so good" she said with a mouth full of food. Arnold was just watching her and started to pick at his food enjoying watching her ravish the food. As they finished eating Helga leans back both ignoring their phone going off. Maria came back still popping her gum.

"Here ya go sweet stuff" she said and walked away. Helga looked at him quizzically his ears turned red and he grabbed the check. He threw a couple twenties down and offered his hand to help her up. She still looking at him, she pushed his hand away and started tio walk out.

"Want to go to the park?" he asked shyly. Helga turned to him and shrugged as they were walking to the park in silence. Arnold was wondering what happened. Why did her demeanor towards him change to stand offish. What did he do. He plundered not seeing the hurt and angry in Helga's stance. As they got to the park Helga went and sat on the grass looking out the lake.

"thanks" she mumbled. Arnold nodded and leaned back and watched as she was looking at the ducks.

"Helga? Did I do something wrong?" he and asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked shyly. Blinking staring at him

"well, after we ate your acting stand offish." He said rubbing his arm not meeting her eyes. Helga's head snaps back to the lake.

" . nothing Arnoldo." She whispered as her cheeks turned red. Arnold completely shocked at this turn of events.

"You know you can always stay with me. I mean if you don't want to go back. I hope you don't. there's a spare room I think, or you can have my bed and I can take the couch. He said she just shook her head.

"no, I don't want to be a burden" she whispered looking sad.

"you won't be a burden Helga. You never can be" as he grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw honesty in his eyes. She looked back to their intertwined hands and back at him his thumb started to rub small lazy circles in her hand. She gasped and took her hand back.

"No" she said.

"what did I do?" he asked. Last night she was screaming his name as he finger fucked her and now she wont even look at him. He was getting angry. Then it dawned on him. His lips went tight, and he started to nod his head.

"I get it Helga" he said angrily Helga's head snatched up to him and she saw the anger and she flinched.

"I don't think you do Arnoldo." She said.

"oh no I get it completely." He said standing up and dusting off his pants. He started to walk away.

"Arnold... wait..." Helga said starting to get back up. He spun around and pointed his finger at her.

"Look. I get it ok! Just leave me alone then!" he yelled starting to walk away Helga s=felt tears run down her cheeks. He spun around again

"look, I really liked you. You don't have to use my emotions just to get off last night. If your so embarrassed about what happened, then just flat out and say it!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. He looked at her and saw her tears and he hung his head in shame for yelling at her. He looked up again

"look Helga." he started

"NO!" she screamed.

"I AM SICJ AND TIRED AND BEING THE ONE THAT FUCKS EVERYTHING UP. IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE RESPONSIBILTY ABOUT IT THEN DON'T JUDGE OR GUESS WHAT IM THINKING OR FEELING!" She screamed at him and ran off.

Helga was crying as she slouched down in an alley tears running down her cheeks. She can't go home she go to Arnolds. She can't see him after their fight in the park. Boy, that boy can be clueless. She started to scan her contacts and thought about phoebe but didn't want to burden her with her drama. She looked and saw Rhonda's number. Helga shrugged and dialed.

"Hell? Helga?" said Rhonda frantically.

"hey princess" said Helga trying to pit up an act. Apparently didn't work though

"Oh god I was so worried. Are you ok? What happened? When you never showed up for rehearsal and Arnold ignored everyone I was starting to think the worse." She said

"he Rhonda can you come get me?" asked Helga the line was quiet then

"Where are you?" she said. Helga told her and went to sit on the bench. She ignored every call or text from Arnold. She had an angry text from Bob basically saying she's never allowed back. She shrugged at that one just then an Audi coverable shows up blaring _Halestorm's I miss the Misery_. Helga stood up and opened the door. Rhonda took one look at her and hugged her.

"Stay as long as you want" she said in a soft voice squeezing Helga's hand.

 **A/N wow what a doozy. I had every intention of Helga ending up at Rhonda's. And Arnold is always dense, isn't he? Don't worry all will be explained later. Questions comments concerns please review or pm me.**

 **P.S if anyone wants to do the artwork let me know. By the way I also don't have a beta and sometimes my mind goes faster than my hands and my proof reading, and I skip words so let me know if you see mistakes and ill go back and fix it.**

 **Also, I don't own any music I put in here. If you don't know the song I Miss the Misery by Halestorm. Check it out. I will be adding more new years day possibly the pretty reckless and maybe Taylor swift.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a little bit. Ill do better to one it two updates a week. July is not my favorite time. I lost two people I really care about one and two years ago in the beginning so sorry I haven't updated. I was debating on how this chapter was going to end up. By the way most chapters are going to be very sexual whether sex scenes or thoughts this fic is pure smut and language!

This Chapter is mainly Helga's point of view since last chapter was mainly Arnolds.

TimeWarp321: thank you again. He will turn to them eventually. he's also kind of embarrassed about it as well.

Guest: thank you for the review.

Lavendarrose02: thanks for your input. Ill add that couples.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copywrite or infringement intended.

Chapter 7

Helga sat in silence on her way to Rhonda's. Rhonda was tapping her finger to _Crawling from New Year's Day._ Helga thought it was quite fitting even though it is a remake if the original. She was looking out the window watching the colors speed past the city.

"Look I don't want to bother you Helga, but what happened?" Rhonda asked again for the umpteenth time. Helga sighed and tuned up the song

" _There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem_

 _To find myself again, my walls are closing in  
_ _(Without a sense of confidence)  
(And I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_ _  
I've felt this way before, so insecure"_ Helga started to him the song and felt tears threatening to fall this song really hit home today.

" _Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

 _Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I'll stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem_

Helga started to slowly sing aloud to the lyrics __

 _To find myself again, my walls are closing in  
_ _(Without a sense of confidence)  
(And I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_ _  
I've felt this way before, so insecure"_ by the time the song ended her tears were running down her face.

" _Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

 _Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real_

 _(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)  
(Consuming)_ _Confusing what is real  
_ _(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending)  
(Controlling)_ _Confusing what is real"_

She was so confused with Arnold and her home. she didn't know what to do. She had to somehow get her school stuff from her house. Helga knew she had to face the truth of what her life has become, but not today. She didn't even realize they were parked and Rhonda was rubbing her back.

"Oh, Rhonda I fucked everything up" she said on a sob

"Sweetie I'm sure it's not that bad." Said Rhonda reassuring.

"I mean I know your dad is an ass…."

"No! not him. I don't care about that." She said in a whisper. Rhonda looked at her confused.

"Hey what do you say we get in the house get a bottle of wine out and hang out in the hot tub. Well play hooky tomorrow and sleep in and watch movies?" Rhonda asked. Helga looked at her blankly and blinked.

"Umm. Yeah. That sounds great. Really great. But I don't have a suit." Said Helga rubbing her arm nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have extra, or you can use an old short" she said waving away her concerns. Helga hugged Rhonda and they got out. Helga was shocked as she stood in what was going to be her room. The room was huge. About ten times bigger than her old room. She had a giant four poster bed, her own balcony, a desk and computer, a walk-in closet and her own giant bathroom. Helga squealed when she saw the jacuzzi soaker bath tub.

"Wow" said Helga in awe spinning around. She landed on her bed and Rhonda laid next to her.

"you can stay as long as you want." Said Rhonda. Helga turned on her side and her hand held up her head.

"Thanks Rhonda. Really. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Said Helga

"no worries dear, besides my parents are rarely home with them traveling for work and all." Said Rhonda on a shrug. She sat up and started to leave.

"Why don't you take a bath and relax and let's say in 2 hours meet me downstairs." Said Rhonda as she closed the door leaving nor room for debate. She looked at her phone and saw

 _20 missed calls_

 _15 text messages_

 _15 voicemails._

Helga sighed and turned on her voicemail. Serval frim Arnold. One from Olga and the rest from phoebe. She sighed and deleted them (except for armloads, she'll re listen to those later. She then read her messages a few from Arnold to say call him and some from a very worried phoebe. Just then her phone vibrated

" _football head"_ said the caller id. Helga stared at it when she saw it change to missed call. She sighed and called him back before she calls phoebe.

" _Helga!? Are you ok, where are you?"_ said Arnold frantically.

"Hey football head, I'm fine, I'm at Rhonda's. Don't worry I won't go home." Said Helga shyly

She heard him exhale a breath.

"ok. Look I'm sorry. Your right I was being a dick…"

Arnold stop. Its ok. I get it I really do. Just can we have that talk another time?" she interrupted and said very fast. She heard him sigh and can picture him sitting on his bed shaking his hair as his hand runs down his unruly hair to his beautifully handsome fast. She smacked herself and mumbled Helga get ahold of yourself.

"Helga re you ok?" he asked on concern. Helga started blinking he's so sweet. Of course, he's sweet he's Arnold DOI. She told her self

"yeah I'm fine football head.

"look can we redo today? Maybe tomorrow hangout and maybe get something to eat." He asked nervously

"umm I don't know I kind of have plans with Rhonda tomorrow." She said

"oh" he said, and line got quiet Helga bit her lip what am I thinking Arnold wants to spend time with me say something you idiot.

"what about the next day?" said Helga in a rush.

"yeah that works just fine." He said

"soo." Hey, said at the same time.

"well, I gotta go Arnoldo I need to call phoebe before I go in the hot tub with Rhonda." She said and hung up. Helga laid down on the bed are rang up Phoebe.

"Hey" said Helga

"Where have you been? Everyone's been so worried…" said phoebe frantically.

"Phoebe..." Helga tried

"...that you didn't show up for rehearsal. And neither…"

"Phoebe"

"did Arnold. We called a million times …"

"PHOEBE!" Helga yelled

"…"

"Look phoebes I had... problems so Arnold gave me a great day to get my mind off of it." Said Helga thinking that's basic

"What do you mean?" asked phoebe

"I have had some pretty bad family problems." She said on a sigh

"Clarify Helga"

Helga sighed.

"Look I'm at Rhonda's for a while." Aid Helga

"Helga what's going on?" asked phoebe

" I can't right now phoebes. I'm sorry."

".." Helga waited on bated breath for her response.

"What do you mean "you can't phoebes"? I'm supposed to be your best friend. How can you not tell me something that apparently Rhonda AND Arnold know that I don't?" Demanded phoebe with a tight voice. Helga sighed loudly,

"For a while now, Bobs been angrier lately. And I'm just around." Said Helga. It was quiet for a minute

"Are you at Rhonda's now?" she asked.

"Yes" Helga whispered. Then she heard the click of the phone. Helga threw it at the pillow wondering how she can fuck everything up so easily. She stood up and went and took a shower. When she got out Phoebe was sitting on the bed.

Helga came out with a towel wrapped around her and drying her hair when she spotted Phoebe.

"Hey" said Helga.

Phoebe looked her up and down and saw the marks.

"Oh Helga" said phoebe as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would have helped." Said phoebe on a sob

"I didn't want to ruin your perfect world. Besides its been going on a while." She said rubbing phoebes back trying to comfort her phoebe stepped back

"How ,long?" she asked Helga sat on the bed and sighed as Rhonda walked in.

"Umm about the end f fifth grade." She whispered

"WHAT!" Phoebe and Rhonda both yelled.

"Yeah I came home from school and bob Lost some big client and I walked in the door and talked back and that's the first time he smacked me. He apologized and started being loving father. Then a couple's weeks later it kept happening. He stopped apologizing and it became a regular thing. Especially if I didn't have dinner made for him." She said they both just looked at her.

"So how did Arnold find out?" asked phoebe

"ummmm. Well… he grabbed my arm once and saw me flinch he questioned a lot of things after that. When he came to stop by a couple weeks again and bob answered he saw me running up the stairs with a black eye. Now today Bob was in a rage and I was late for rehearsal. I texted him if he could come get me. About an hour later he showed up. Bob gave him hell about me. I ran out with Arnold and we ran with bob yelling at me not to come back." Said Helga as she hung her head tears spilling. Damnit, she thought she hated crying and this is becoming a regular thing for her. She was a little taken back when both Rhonda and Phoebe hugged \her tight.

"Your safe now and we won't let anything happen. You know your always welcome here." Said Rhonda as she rubbed her hair trying to comfort her.

"You are always welcome to stay with me to." Said phoebe as she patted Helga's back.

"I love you guys" said Helga on a sniff.

"I honestly didn't think anybody cared. I mean I know Arnold does but its Arnold he would do that for anyone." She said.

"Well I personally want to go in that hot tub." Sad Helga as she stood up to go get changed. Phoebe and Rhonda both nodded.

"Phoebe there's a spare room and ill go find a suit for you." Said Rhonda leaving the room.

"Hey Helga, can I stay in here with you?" asked phoebe not wanting to leave her.

"Yeah Phoebes." Said Helga as she walked out proudly showing her bruises and she walked out linking arms with phoebe heading to the hot tub.

The next day Arnold woke up and laid in bed staring up at the celling. It was Monday.

"Arnold honey are you up yet? Your going to be late for school." Said Stella

"Yeah, I'm up mom" said Arnold.

He sighed and got up he grabbed his stuff and went to take a shower. When he was done Gerald was already down stairs eating breakfast and talking to his parents.

"Hey man" said Arnold as he went to do his signature shake.

"Where's Phoebes?" asked Arnold looking around.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and was staying home today, man she must be really sick for her to mis her perfect attendance." He said and didn't notice Arnold frowning. I wonder of this has to do with Helga he thought.

"YO Arnold!" yelled Gerald as he pushed hm.

"Get your head out of the clouds we gotta go." He said

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Shortman." Said herald politely.

"Gerald how many times do I have to tell you call me Stella." Said Stella as she went to clean the kitchen.

"Arnold Dear?" she asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" said Arnold grabbing his bag and finishing his toast.

"Invite Helga over for dinner this week." She said. Arnold froze half way and Gerald chuckled.

"He. H. Helga?" squeaked Arnold.

"Yes, Helga. Oh, I know you guys can rehearse. Your father and I will be you audience." She said excitedly.

"...Umm... I'll ask her, but not promising anything." He mumbled.

"Ok sweetie have a good day." She said and kissed the top of his head.

"Man, oh man I ant wait to see hell girl's reaction to dinner with the rents. Not to mention the rehearsing in front of the." Said Gerald laughing he started to grab his stomach when Arnold shoved him

"Shut up man" said Arnold turning pink.

"Oh man can I be there? I want to see how this goes." He said still laughing Arnold shoved him again.

"I mean its going to be awkward doing the play with the kissing scenes and not to mention the semi sex scenes, but to do this is front of your parents with a girl you can't stand. Priceless." Said Gerald full on hysterics

"Yeah, barley stand" he mumbled looking down at his shoes with a frown ignoring Gerald all together now.

Twenty minutes later they got to the school. He was looking around at Helga wanting to apologize, but he never saw her. This is strange all three of them aren't here. He thought he'd wait till English. And she never showed.

 _You ok?_ Arnold sent a text to her. He didn't have to wait long

" _yeah I'm fine"_ Helga

" _are you at home?_ " he said with a worried frown

"Mr. Shortman. Care to explain what could possibly more important then this class? Asked his teacher. His head shot up and he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Nothing sir. Just looking up about the hamlet play." He said in a panic

"Well, I'm glad your taking an interest in literature but please focus on the lecture. Now where is Miss Pataki?" he said

"Sir she's… sick." Said Arnold

"I was talking to her at lunch she was very sick." He said trying to over.

"Well Mr. Shortman. Since you and Miss. Pataki seem so close you can send her todays assignment." He said going back to the board. Arnold sighed and tried to pay attention. When he felt his phone vibrate he looked ta the teacher and made sure he wasn't looking

" _Nah I'm at Rhonda's."_ She said. Rhonda's? So, they are all together then? He thought. Well he must drop off her homework maybe I can talk to her then.

 _Riiing_

"Mr. Shortman come see me after school." He said looking at his papers.

"Yes sir" he said in a nervous voice.

A/N

Sorry its been a while. I'll have another chapter out this week. Next one is what the teacher said after school and the girls day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I know I know promised this last week I promise to do better don't hate me to much

To the two guest who reviewed 1) Yes schools knows how to look for abuse, but in the show the school knew, she is being neglected and the therapist knew. Helga told her in Helga on the couch. and did nothing about it Also, in that episode bob and Miriam corner Helga and threaten her about this is Pataki business not to tell a word. Also, I believe if Helga was being abused she would hide it. She doesn't like people in her business. no one would know. 2) To the other reviewer, I put disclaimers in this I also said in the summary that this contained abuse. I'm sorry you don't like it then maybe this fic isn't for you. I don't write a lot of abuse scenes since I never went through that, so I don't know how to write. I write about the aftereffects more. Or less face it Helga was constantly ignored and neglected its very possible that bob starts to hit her.

Oh, I also forgot to say I do not own the song in the last chapter. It was a remake that New Years day does. I love Likin Park, but New Year's Day did an amazing job on Crawling. ( If not heard it, I suggest you do they are amazing)

Warnings this fic has a lot of lemons (let's face it it's going to be pure smut 😉) this also has abuse, suggestive language, and very bad language (Occasionally bad grammar 😉)

Disclaimer again I do not own anything no copywrite or infringement intended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 Oh Arnold

Arnold walked in to the teaches class room to get Helga's homework

"Yes, sir you wanted to see me?" asked Arnold nervously

"AH Mr. Shortman. Here is Helga's homework" he said handing him the homework and leaning g against his desk.

"Thank you" Arnold turned to leave

"just one second there Arnold" he said Arnold froze

"yes sir?" he asked nervously

"Is Miss. Pataki having home problems? You two seem very close. She seems very smart but doesn't want to be known" he said in a serios note. Arnold gulped he started to get panicky.

"um Helga's fine. She's always had a tough home life but nothing serious. At least to my knowledge." Said Arnold trying to sound confident he was more afraid of what Helga would do to him if he ratted out her home life. It's her decision to leave or call the authorities not his. He cares about her a lot and. He is also afraid of losing her if he did do something about it. Man, I wish grandpa was here.

"Mr. Shortman" said the teacher shaking his hand in his face Arnold shook his head

"Sorry" said Arnold

"I understand when I hear students say your head is the clouds" said the teacher unamused

"that is all your dismissed" he said Arnold basically ran out of there and got on the bus and went to Rhonda's.

Helga just got done laughing and throwing popcorn at the tv when Arnold walked in.

"Hey guys" said Arnold

"hello Arnold" said Rhonda and Phoebe. Helga's head whipped over towards him and her eyes widened

"h-hey F-f-f-football head" stuttered Helga.

"hey Helga, I have your homework assignments for English, you can borrow my notes" he said handing her the papers.

"well you look at the time, its time for the thing Rhonda" said phoebe

"what thing?" she asked

" _The Thing_ " said phoebe nodding her head in their direction

"Oh, _That Thing_ " said Rhonda using quotation marks phoebe sighed and shakes her head in her hand

"well be in Rhonda's room if you need us" said phoebe dragging Rhonda out of the room.

"That wasn't obvious" said Helga

"what's obvious?" asked Arnold Helga sighed "

"nothing football head" she said as she took the homework "thanks for bringing me these" she sighed shyly.

"Hey Helga, I'm really sorry about what I said the other day. U didn't mean it. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea" Said Arnold shuffling his feet. Helga's head snapped up. Arnold didn't realize what he said, he also didn't see the hurt expression in her eyes

"oh. Ok" she said

"I mean." Said Arnold trying to find the words

"No, I get it. I completely understand" she said stiffly

"ok good. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. So, we cool?" he asked hopefully.

"yeah were great. Thanks again" she said curtly. It was quiet for a while.

"soo I guess ill get going then." Bye she said

"ok bye" said Helga walking away and to her room. Arnold scratched his head wondering how he messed up again and walked out the door.

Helga was in her room I will not cry she said to herself. She should have known the football head would never want a girl to like her. I will forever treasure that night, but he must have thought of Lila was he did it. Helga took a shower and sat down and held her legs together. Damn him she thought. Everything's fine, it'll go back to normal. Shit she still has the play to rehearse. She heard a soft knock on the bathroom door

"Helga?" asked phoebe

"yeah?" she said

"what's wrong are you ok? Are you decent?" she asked

"yeah, I'm fine. Never better." She forced out sounding strong "I'll come out in a minute"

"Ok Helga I'll come back in twenty minutes"

"ok Phoebes"

Helga came out of the bathroom and sat next to phoebe.

"Hey phoebes?" said Helga

"yes Helga" said phoebe

"do you think neverminded"

"what is it Helga, you can tell me"

"if you went a little to far with a guy and said he didn't want you to get the wrong idea about it how would you take that?" she asked shyly

"how far? Make out or sex?"

"not sex parse but let's say fourplay"

"hmmm" said phoebe

"is that what Arnold said?"

"what Arnold pshhh. No, it's a hypothetical question"

"mmmm well that depends on the guy say if it was Gerald I would never speak to him again, now if it's like Arnold id be mad but also know he is dense and doesn't always realize what he's saying." Helga was nodding as she thought about what phoebe said but it still hurt her. She wasn't sure he seemed very sure to call it a mistake.

"ok phoebes. I'm going to hit the hay."

"goodnight Helga"

The next day Arnold was getting ready for school when he heard a knock

"come in" he said as he pulled his shirt on

"hi sweetie" said Stella

"hi mom" said Arnold

"did you talk to Helga "she asked. Arnold froze as he was grabbing his shoes

"about?" he wandered how they could possibly know

"dinner this week" said Stella with her hands on her hips

"really Arnold sometimes your so much like your father its scary" as she was trying to tame his hair

"mom stop. Yeah umm I forgot I will soon" he said nervously

"ok dear and breakfast is ion the table."

"thanks mom." Arnold was finishing get ready when he headed downstairs and saw Gerald with phoebe

"hey Gerald, hey phoebes" he greeted and grabbed toast to leave. They had a bunch of small talk Arnold wasn't really listening to what phoebe was say he was wondering how to ask Helga to dinner without it sounding ominous.

"Arnold?" said Phoebe and Gerald nudged him.

"hmm"

"what happened between you and Helga?" Arnold looked at her. Did Helga say something oh no what if she thinks I'm a slime ball

"umm. Nothing. Don't know what you're talking about. Hey, look its Harold and Patty"

Arnold spit out and Rn up to Harold and Patty. Gerald sighed, and phoebe stood very still watching him walk away. Her face turned full of rage

"I'm going to kill him" she whispered. Gerald looked over at his girlfriend and followed Arnold.

"no really. I won the bet now I want me reward." Said Harold.

"Arnold can I have a word?" said phoebe

"um sure but were going to be late why not afterwards?" he asked and ran off, he turned a corner and ran right into Helga. He heard her gasp of pain and he quickly tried to stop her from falling but made him fall on her.

"geez football head a warning next..." she stopped when she looked I to those green orbs. And was mesmerized how they looked like a forest green.

"Sorry Helga" he said huskily. He was also staring into her blue orbs like staring into the ocean.

"can you get off of me" whispered Helga

"do I have to?" he sked

She gulped hard.

"ohhh looook Arnold has girrrllfriend. Helga and Arnold sitting in a tree" sang Harold. This snapped Helga out of her haze and pushed Arnold off.

"SSING…. HA HA" said Harold

"Come again oink boy" threatened Helga as she grabbed her fist and shook it in Harold's face with her menacing scowl.

"uh nothing. Mommy" said Harold and ran off. Patty looked at Helga and handed her a book with a wink

"all me later Helga. _I want details"_ snickered patty. Helga turned red and

"watch where your going hair boy" snarked Helga

"sorry Helga"

"whatever I've got places to go" she started to storm off

"wait Helga!" said Arnold Helga flinched and didn't turn around

"what?" she snapped

"umm my mom ummmm."

"Spit it out paste for brains I don't have all day." She said turned around and was tapping her foot with a raised eyebrow. Arnold had total Deja vu of a fourth grade Helga, but he thought she looked cute trying to be menacing

"my mom wants you to come over for dinner" he said in a smooth voice

"dinner?" she said her foot stopped tapping

"yeah dinner. She missed you"  
"for some reason "said Gerald and Arnold and phoebe elbowed him in the ribs "ow" he said her eyebrow went down and ger face fell

" I guess." She said

"how about tonight?" he said hopeful

"um sure, coming Phoebes?"

"Coming" said phoebe running to Helga's side and they walked off.

"what was that?" asked Gerald

"nothing, rehearsing a little" he rushed out. And ran to school before the late bell went off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, Now I know I made Arnold into kind of whipped. This chapter is going to be based nine years ago. Now I'm going to change his character in a way but he's still going to be the goofy dense person we all know and love.

Now after this chapter its going to be a few weeks before I update again. I am in the process of moving.

So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything

Chapter 9

 _Nine years ago_

Arnold sat in the backseat of the Packard waving good bye to almost of his friends. He hasn't seen or talked to Helga since that night on top of FTI. He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings. He knew by the look in her eye that she was telling the truth. He may be dense but he's not stupid. He didn't know how to handle it. I mean I'm only a nine-year-old boy for crying out loud. Sure, he had his crushes such as Ruth and Lila. He knew Helga was a nice person he also wasn't to blind to know that she has a very rough home life and has a hard time showing compassion in others because of it. Phoebe once explained to him, how bad her home life could be when her sister was in town. And she was worse than ever. She made him promise that he would never tell anyone or her that he knew how much her family hated her. So, for her being in love with him made a little sense to him. Well, according to grandpa. He was nice to her and she had never seen nice before. He really hoped to see her, so they can talk. But again, he'll have to stay in disappointment. As they left the town Arnold wasn't paying attention to his grandparent when grandpa pulled over and stopped.

"something on your mind Shortman?" asked Phil

"Oh, nothing" said Arnold wondering of she'll hate him forever.

"well Kimba, we'll be meeting your parents in Florida, Miles has found a nice house there for all of us" said Gertie in a sweet voice

"ok grandma" said Arnold laying his head on his arm looking out the window. As they drove all the way to Florida Arnold kept thinking about all his friends. I wonder if Phoebe and Gerald will ever get together? He thought as they pulled up at the new place. He sighed as he got out.

"I know this is going to be tough Arnold, but please try and make the best out of this" said Phil. Arnold looked up at him and nodded. He greeted his parents and walked in the house with his head down.

"oh dear, what wrong with Arnold?" asked Stella as she gave Gertie a hug

"he's upset about leaving all his friends." Said Gertie

"I don't know pookie. I think he's more upset to leave his mean friend with the one eyebrow" said Phil in a knowing voice. Miles and Stella just stared at him

"Oh Elenore, I hope all is well. Her dad can be such a blow hard. She wasn't looking good lately" said Gertie with a frown.

"who are you talking about?" sad Miles. Stella pulled on Miles's sleeve

"I believe its Helga dear" she said in a sweet voice

"oh right. Bob Pataki's girl?" said miles

"Yeah her" said Phil on a frown. He always wondered if her home life was as bad as it seemed. Then when Arnold came to him about Helga saying she had feeling for him and didn't understand it. He had to tell him that Helga didn't seem that she had a nice home life. When he told me that she was neglected, and they don't even know her name it all made sense to him. Of course, she would have a crush on a nice boy. Probably the only person that was ever nice to her.

"Phil" said Gertie in a small voice waking him up out of his thoughts

"Yes pookie?" he asked

"go check on him" she said. Phil nodded and walked in the house. Miles and Stella just looked at them with a sad look

"Don't worry dear. Arnold will open to you in his own time. He just needs the advice and wisdom from his grandpa" said Gertie patting them on their arms. They nodded and started unloading the Packard.

Helga was sitting in her room. She was laying on her bed on her stomach she had one foot up as she looked outside. She knew Arnold was leaning today but couldn't make herself go and say goodbye... he's probably happy to be away from me she thought laying her head on her arms. I mean I was a horrible to him. She didn't even hear the knock on her door. Until

"BABY SISTER!" yelled Olga. Helga flinched and tried to ignore her.

"Oh Helga, Mummy and daddy said you've been locked up here all day" she pouted. Helga rolled her eyes

"nice for them to notice" mumbled an annoyed Helga

"oh, baby sister isn't this great! I will be home for the next month. We can catch up and everything. Oh, I better call my little sis." Said Olga jumping up and down and out her room. Helga sighed " great" she mumbled. Arnolds gone and now I have to put up with this shit.

"OLGA!" yelled bob from the bottom of the stairs.

"yes daddy" said Olga.

"oh, hey honey, not you the girl"

"Helga ear, daddy wants you" cried Olga. Helga sighed as she got up and stuck her head out her door

"Yes, BOB" she said

"phone make it snappy I have a calling coming in" he barked.

"geez bob" said Helga as she took the cordless from him and went to her room.

"Yello?" said Helga still annoyed.

"Helga? Its Sid" he said nervously. Helga stared into space SID?

"well, what do you want? I don't have all day" she said with a frown tapping her foot. She heard an audible gulp

"um. You see."

"OUT WITH IT" she yelled

"we were wondering of you were going to play baseball with us?" he rushed out

"baseball?"

"yeah, you haven't played in a while and we could really use your help" he said in a nervous voice

"Ah, so you miss little ole me?" she said

"well..."

"I'll tell you what bucko, I'll play but, in the future, if I need something, you owe me" she said with an evil smirk. Having the gang in her debit was a great idea.

"um. Sure Helga." He said

"ok I'll be in Gerald field in ten" and she hung up.

"OLGA! I NEED THE PHONE" yelled bob

"Criminy! I girl can't be on the phone for five minutes" she said as she stormed down the stars and grabbed her baseball gear

"Where are you going baby sister"

"I'm going to the ballet. What does it look like! I'm going to play baseball!" yelled Helga as she stormed out the door.

As Helga made her way to Gerald field grumbling about how annoying Olga is when Gerald ran up to her

"Hey, Helga" he said

"what tall hair boy" she said with a sneer

"where were you today?" he asked as he was walking in stride with her.

"not that is was any of your business I was busy" she said she knew where this was going, and dint want to answer the next question. She started to walk faster t Gerald field.

"Arnold left today" he said

"oh, that was today? Gee I had noooo idea" she said sarcastically. Gerald rolled his eyes

"whatever Helga, fir some reason he won't tell me he wanted to talk o you before he left. So, I don't know why not give him a call?" he said

"me? He wants to talk to me? Has he lost it in that giant football head of his" said Helga throwing her hands up in the air

"probably. Come on Helga. He really, really, really wanted to talk to you." He pleaded Helga stopped and sighed. she can see Gerald field up ahead and the gang was watching them

"Fine, but this conversation never happened."

"deal" and the shook on it. He wrote something down and handed it to her. She took it and put on her pocket.

"Alright ladies lets play ball!" she said as she went to the umpire and squatted down.

Arnold was finishing up his room when Gertie yelled

"Kimba? You got a phone call" she said

"ok grandma, can you tell Gerald I'll call him back"

"sure, thing dear"

"Arnold, its not Gerald, its Helga" his head shot up Helga "do you still want me to have you call back?" Arnold tripped over his feet

"no, its ok grandma, ill take it up here" he said as he picked up the end. "you can hang up now" he yelled. He heard the click

"Helga?" he asked. It was quiet for a moment

"hey football head, I heard you wanted to speak to me" she said in a professional matter.

"yeah I wanted to talk about…. How are you?" he asked

"you mad Gerald guilt me into calling you to see how I am?" she asked skeptically, and Arnold can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"well, no…"

"then what is it want I have place to be, people's lives to destroy" she said. He can picture her looking at her nails nonchalantly.

"ok I wanted to ask is that what you meant?" he said

"well, yeah why else would I say it. Now what do you want" he froze. Not getting that she had no idea

"Arnold?"

"um. Yeah"

"Look I don't have all day bob needs the phone so what is you wanted to talk about?"

"I just did. I asked if that what you meant" it was quiet for I little bit.

"Criminy Arnold, you have to be a little clearer than that. I have no idea what you are talking about."

 _Olga hurry up I need to make a business call._

" _Criminy Bob its HELGA. Use you cell._

 _Don't talk back to me little missy_ Arnold heard more arguing.

"look Arnoldo I gotta go, call me when you got your tongue back from that cat" and she hung up. Arnold hung his head. He had no idea why it was being so hard to talk to her. It's not like I return her feelings. I guess I don't want to hurt her feelings any more than I have. He sighed as miles walked in

"hey buddy" he said

"oh, hey dad"

"why the long face?"

"oh, I just had the weirdest conversation with Helga" he said looking at his ceiling

"well, I'm sure it will all work out" he said and ruffled his hair

"thanks" he mumbled not what he wanted to hear. Ph well he's half way across the country now. It was a week since he moved. He sat there thinking of all the times he and Helga got into it when the phone rang

"Helga" he asked enthusiastically

"man, you got it bad" said Gerald tsking on the other end

"oh, hey Gerald" he said in disappointment

"man Arnold, you are one bold kid, one BOLD kid" he said. Arnold laughed he can picture him shaking his head

"so, what's up Gerald?" he asked

"oh nothing, just calling to see if Helga held up her end of the deal, I guess she has"

"deal? What deal?"

"she would call you to see what you wanted, and we never had that conversation. She didn't want people thinking she's gotten soft" Arnold nodded

"yeah, she called we talk for a minute, but I couldn't ask what I wanted and then bob started yelling at her to get off the phone. So, I have to call her back when I remember what was so darn important." He said in his best Helga imitation. He heard Gerald laugh on the other end.

"you don't have feelings for her, do you?" he asked nervously

"no, of course not. We just left things on a bad end and I didn't want that" he said

"man, this is Helga G Pataki were talking about. She's on a bad end with everyone." Said Gerald

"I know, just I moved away I'm never going to see her again, so I wanted to end on a good note"

"man, sometimes you look to much on the Brightside" Arnold sighed and decided to change subjects.

A/N questions comments and concerns always appreciated until next time my dearies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I know I've been MIA for two months when I said it will only be a couple weeks. I have moved, and everything is all sorted I will be updating on this and my Daria story every week on Sunday or Monday probably Monday of every week except thanksgiving and Christmas I will be doing holiday chapters, but my work schedule is going to be crazy that week. I apologize if any of you doesn't celebrate thanks giving or Christmas if you want, I can add another holidays in. I may not know much about it but if you pm or leave a comment about it I will add it in

ENJOY!

Helga woke up in Rhonda's guest room. She just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed thinking to herself this is going to be a rough day. She sat up and groaned she took her robe and went into the shower. As she came out drying her long blond hair, she thought about what Arnold said. Did he really mean that? Does it all mean wrong place right time? Would he rather it have been _Lila_? She started to brush her hair and she slammed it down. "GOD DAMNIT!" she cursed as she hit the mirror. Her hand was bleeding and just then Rhonda came running in

"What going om?" she asked frantically she saw Helga sitting in front of the mirror and her hand bleeding

"What happened Helga?" asked Rhonda Helga was just staring at her reflection wonder where her life went wrong. I mean I know I can never measure up to Olga or Lila. I know my father and mother always preferred Olga than to me. And the one person that was ever nice to me told me I don't mean anything more than a friend after what happened between us, she thought and realized Rhonda was shaking her

"Get off me!" demanded Helga

"what happened?

"nothing, I got angry"

"…" Rhonda just stared at her and slowly got up and walked to the door. She poked her head back in "You can always talk to me Helga"

"there's nothing to talk about Princess" said Helga whipping her hand off. Rhonda sighed, and Helga heard her door clothes. " _yeah nothing to talk about_ " she mumbled to herself.

It was third period and Helga was walking by herself with her head in a book that she's not even reading she just keeps thinking to herself. She looked up and realized she's all the way at the other end of the school. She needs get to the gym for her class. And she has tryouts for volleyball, baseball, and track coming up. She put her book in her back pack and turned a corner

"UMPF" she said she was rubbing her head

"I'm sorry Helga" said Arnold Helga's head snapped up

"of course," she mumbled as she started to get up

"here let me help you I'm really sorry Helga"

"get off me and watch were your going football head" she bellowed and stormed off Arnold stared after her and shook his head as he walked to his class.

Arnold was at his lunch table talking to Gerald and Harold about the football tryouts

"I don't know man I think basketball is more my thing" said Gerald.

"yeah, I don't know I know I'm going to tryout for baseball and maybe track" said Arnold

"come on Guys as the QB I can easily get you in it'll fun this year" said Harold on a whine.

"I don't know man." Said Gerald shaking his head. "I mean were all trying out for baseball"

Helga and Phoebe walked in and Gerald's head cheered up

"Excuse me boys" said Gerald as he slowly walked over to them all Arnold heard was phoebes giggle and saw Helga roll her eyes and she walked over and sat down

"what's hanging pink boy" said Helga as she bit into half a sandwich that phoebe gave her.

"football tryouts come on Helga tell Arnold he should try out" said Harold with a mouth full of food. Helga's head shot up and she looked at them both

"pig boy what have I said about speaking to me with your mouth open? And second football head play football oh the irony!" barked Helga on a laugh Arnold's head went down, and he started to blush taking an interest in his pudding.

"come on Helga he'd be perfect"

"yeah maybe he can tryout to be the ball" she laughed as she stole a fry from Harold's plate.

Arnold had vivid flashbacks from when he was in the fourth grade again. He had a shiver run through him. He was glad that she seemed to change but he kept wondering if it was all true that the only reason she was such a bully to him was because she loved him.

"Hey Arnoldo!" said Helga waving her hands in his face

"whaaa…." He said shaking his head

"head still in the clouds there" she said "Some things never changed" she mumbled as she stood up and grabbed her book and walked away.

"so, what do ya say Arnold?" said Harold

"oh yeah um sure I guess" he said playing with his pudding again thinking back to what could have happened to her to make her so different.

"YES!" said Harold as he jumped up fist bumping the air. Soon after the bell rang.

Arnold was walking into her literature class and sat next to Helga.

"hi Helga" he said she grumbled and went back to reading her book. H sighed and started to unpack. The bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"class settle down. Now its time to turn in your papers. And anyone who is in drama class and IN the play meaning that you are being an actor or actress in the play you will get extra credit or excused for the next several classes for your practice."

"AWWWW" said most of the class.

"now let's see what book you guys should read" as he pondered walking around the classroom tapping his chin the class was quiet with expense.

"I know what DO YOU guys want to read?" He asked all the students had their hands raised naming stupid choices.

"no something from long ago." He said shaking his head seeing Helga's nose in a book

"Helga? What do you want to read?" he asked the whole class mumbled

"hmm an original book?" she asked he shook his head Helga sat tapping her chin then her head snapped up and gave an evil grin as she looked at the class and everyone hung their head

"great were screwed" said Harold

"how about _Northanger Abbey_ By _Jane Austin_ " she said

"aww" said the whole class

"excellent choice Helga" he said Helga smiled evilly as she chucked and went back to her Edgar Allen Poe book.

A/N sorry its short but I thought it would be good to stop here the next chapter will be out by next Monday by 11/19/18. The next chapter will have fluff it will be the sports tryouts and the play auditions. Any questions, comments, or concerns much obliged.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry everyone I will be taking a break from these stories. I am having a hard time with my anxiety and depression. I may do one shots or shorts just to get me back in the right frame but for now I will not be updating. I am sorry for that, I will come back and finish as soon as I can

Thank you Snowangel


End file.
